Tu historia fue conmigo
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Cuando falten las palabras, solo escucha a tu corazón… Slash. Ron/Blaise. Secuela de "Obsesión"
1. Capitulo Uno: Conversaciones y descubrim

**Tu historia fue conmigo**

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Parejas:** Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom.

 **Precuela:** Obsesión.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 17 años.

 **Género:** Romántico, Drama, Violencia..

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, Violación.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** En proceso.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría. En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

 _Cuando falten las palabras, solo escucha a tu corazón…_

 **POR:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

-Para comenzar a leer este fic, es necesario que lean la primera parte: Obsesión, para que entiendan algunas cosas, sino lo hacen, pues se arriesgan a que les queden algunas dudas x_x

* * *

 **TU HISTORIA FUE CONMIGO**

 **Capitulo Uno: Conversaciones y descubrimientos.**

Esa madrugada era perfecta, después de casi ocho meses viviendo en esa nueva casa, todo resultaba "perfecto"… o eso pensaba Theodore Nott hasta que el llanto de un bebé lo sacó de su "perfecta madrugada".

¿Cuántas veces se estaba levantando a tan altas horas de la madrugada para calmar el llanto de ese pequeño? No lo sabía. Y sinceramente no quería saberlo.

-Es tu turno – escuchó la voz adormilada de Neville, que estaba justo a su lado y que se removió en su lugar para buscar una posición más cómoda.

-La última vez fui yo – se quejó el Slytherin, sin embargo los sonoros ronquidos de su pareja, le indicaba que ya no tenía caso recordarle quién había sido el último en levantarse - ¡Voy! – le dijo inútilmente al walkie-takie (ese aparato muggle que les era muy útil), que estaba encima del buró.

Adormilado se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto continuo, en el cual se encontraba un pequeño bulto. Era un bebé de piel morena y que lloraba con tanto ímpetu. Theodore llegó hasta el cuarto, se quedó parado en la puerta al percatarse que, nuevamente, se encontraba su amigo Blaise al pie de la cuna y que observaba de manera inexpresiva al bebé que lloraba. Su hijo.

Nott suspiró larga y pausadamente. Se acercó al bebé y lo tomó en brazos, sin embargo el pequeño aún así no dejó de llorar.

-Shh, tranquilo bebé. Theodore ya está aquí – le decía al pequeño bulto que tenía en brazos.

Blaise no se movió ni un centímetro, aunque su mirada aún seguía en el bebé.

-No puedes seguir ignorándolo, Blaise – le dijo Theo, cuando por fin pudo calmarlo – es tu hijo.

Blaise vio a Theo sentarse en la cama. Observó a su amigo con unas ligeras ojeras en los ojos, lucía cansado. Y sin embargo, eso no le impidió estar ahí, consolando a ese bebé, a ese _engendro_ que solo trajo problemas… _muchos_ problemas. El moreno ahora observaba al bebé, a ese _ser_ que era el único culpable de todo. Del maldito Pacto Mágico, la muerte de su madre que había sucedido a tan solo un mes de haber salido de Hogwarts (1), y la separación definitiva entre él y Bilius.

Sí, Blaise odiaba a ese ser diminuto, del cual negaba ser su padre.

-Debería morir…

Fueron sus primeras palabras, después de aquellos siete largos meses de mutismo (2). Eran sus primeras palabras y estaban dirigidas a ese _engendro_.

* * *

Se encontraba en el rincón de su celda, ovillado, temiendo de la llegada de aquellas cuatro personas que venían acechándolo desde su ingreso a Azkabán. Jamás creyó que él, Francis Morseferth, alguna vez pudiera tener miedo de cuatro personas que en algún momento las considero "patéticas e insignificantes".

¿Pero cómo iba a saber lo que ocurriría después? Es decir, en aquella ocasión, cuando Olsen y Lucius Malfoy habían entrado a su celda en la primera noche para vengarse, creyó o al menos eso le dieron a entender, que su venganza solo se trataría de un día y ya. Que ese sería su _pago_ por sus crímenes anteriores.

Sin embargo, no fue así. A los tres días de ese incidente. Olsen, Malfoy y dos guardias más habían regresado para continuar con sus venganzas. Malfoy era el que vigilaba, mientras que los otros tres abusaban de él. Siempre era la misma rutina.

-¿Ahora, quién es el _patético_? – le había preguntado una vez Olsen, mientras lo embestía sin consideración alguna – Debiste saber que algún día me vengaría por lo que me hiciste, _idiota_.

Todas las noches, desde hacía más de ocho meses, era lo mismo. Francis se había ido consumiendo poco a poco. A pesar de ser un hombre que dio mucha lucha en algún tiempo, era débil. Lo comprendió cuando ya había transcurrido tres meses desde su llegada a Azkabán y cada noche Olsen y compañía lo visitaban.

Se escuchó el ruido de la celda al abrirse la puerta. Francis se horrorizó. Había comenzado a comprender un poco a Blaise.

-Es hora de que te sientas _patético_ , Francis – habló Olsen con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara, mientras entraba a la celda con compañía y Lucius tomaba su lugar en la puerta para vigilar.

* * *

Blaise seguía fulminando con la mirada al bulto que Theo tenía entre sus brazos. Su mirada estaba llena de odio y rencor. Mirada que hubiera preferido que fueran miles de cuchillas y enterrarlas una a una en ese cuerpo que se admiraba tan frágil. Ese cuerpo al cual le recordaba el _cómo_ había sido creado. Con odio, chantaje… con el maldito Pacto Mágico que aún lo obligaba a guardar silencio a pesar que Francis Morseferth ya no estaba más en su vida.

-Blaise…

-Debería morir… — Volvió a repetir, mientras se acercaba a ellos lentamente, sin despegar la vista del bebé – nunca debió haber nacido – Blaise seguía salpicando veneno – lo odio.

-Cuando hablas así – le dijo Theodore viéndolo firmemente. Se levantó para estar cara a cara con su amigo moreno – cuando hablas así, me recuerdas a " _ellos"_.

Blaise frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-¿Recuerdas quienes son " _ellos",_ Blaise? – Le preguntó el castaño seriamente, el moreno no respondió – "ellos" fueron esas personas que al igual que tu, nos dijeron lo mismo cuando niños ¿ya lo olvidaste? Nos señalaban, nos amenazaban, nos insultaban, incluso aún lo hacen, pero sabes ¿qué era lo injusto de todo? Nos hacían todo eso solo por ser hijos de Mortífagos, de los " _malos"_. Nos juzgaron sin conocernos y sin saber realmente que siempre estuvimos del "famoso lado de la luz".

Blaise seguía sin moverse y sin dar señales de querer cambiar de actitud.

-Estás haciendo lo mismo Blaise… y me das pena – la voz de Theodore sonaba realmente enojada – estas juzgando a alguien al cual no le has dado la oportunidad de conocer.

-No es lo mismo – atajó Blaise, viendo a su amigo por primera vez a los ojos – éste – dijo señalando a su hijo – no es hijo de un mortífago, es hijo de un maldito violador – Blaise estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta haber afirmado, aunque algo obvio, lo que tenía prohibido decir.

-También es tu hijo y te necesita.

-No me necesita, parece estar más cómodo entre tus brazos.

-¡Necesita a su padre, no a mí! – aclaró el castaño.

-¡Yo no soy su padre! ¡No es mi hijo! – Blaise comenzó a alzar la voz, lo que provocó que el pequeñito se removiera en los brazos de Theodore.

-Quizás Morseferth a través de artimañas te haya quitado de manera indirecta a tu madre, a tu novio… pero la vida te está dando otra oportunidad. Un hijo. Blaise, todos hemos perdido mucho en la guerra, yo perdí toda mi familia, pero tengo a Neville. Draco perdió a su padre (3), pero tiene a su madre y a Harry. Y Blaise, no perdiste a nadie en la guerra, sin embargo perdiste a tu madre después y ahora la vida te lo compensa con un hijo. Solo tuyo. No tiene porque saber que su otro padre fue una terrible persona, solo bastará saber que tu eres su único padre.

-No quiero serlo… - murmuró Blaise viendo nuevamente al bebé.

-Sí quieres – continuó Theodore al ver que sus palabras surtían efecto – sabes que este pequeño será señalado por ser quién es. Tú no seas una más de esas personas, eso lo lastimará.

-Si Morseferth te hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿habrías conservado al ser que te arruinó tu vida? ¿Estarías dispuesto a amarlo y cuidarlo, aún sabiendo cómo fue concebido? Dime Theo, ¿amarías al hijo de esa persona que te hizo mucho daño?

El castaño meditó la respuesta unos momentos.

-Probablemente lo odiaría – admitió el castaño – Pero éste bebé no tiene la culpa. Al igual que tu. Las cosas suceden por alguna razón Blaise. De eso estoy seguro.

El moreno se sumió en sus pensamientos, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba por decidir, pero su amigo Theo tenía razón. Ese pequeñito no era culpable de nada y sin embargo ya traía la carga de problemas incluida. Comenzando por el simple hecho de ser hijo de "el hijo de un mortífago" y sumándole también "el hijo de un maldito violador".

Blaise no se imaginaba lo que le esperaría en cuanto lo llevara al día siguiente al orfanatorio ¿y si nunca era adoptado? ¿Y si lo dejaban simplemente ahí abandonado por ser quién era? ¿Y si le daban un trato peor del que ya le estaba dando él? Sin duda sería una vida difícil… y cruel.

Quizás estaba en sus manos el cambiar eso, porque nadie lo haría. Además, por ser el hijo de Morseferth eso no significaba que el pequeño fuera hacer como él.

El moreno se acercó más a su amigo y vio al pequeño dormir tranquilamente. Esa era la primera vez que lo observaba en verdad. Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeño. Su piel era del mismo color que la de él, el poco cabellito que se le podía apreciar era negro como el de él, su carita tenía sus mismas facciones… _"una réplica diminuta de mi",_ pensó el moreno.

-¿Puedo? – le preguntó a su amigo, mientras hacía ademanes de querer cargar al bebe.

-Es tu hijo, no tienes que pedirlo – le respondió Theodore dándoselo.

Blaise lo tomó en brazos, el pequeñito se removió en él y se acurrucó inmediatamente. Reconoció el calor enseguida de su padre. Y él, solo lo veía embelesado. Esa pequeña criatura era realmente hermosa, era un _milagro_. Y era suyo. Su hijo.

Sin ser consciente, Blaise sonreía. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, su amigo lo siguió e hizo lo mismo.

-Es… increíble – murmuró Blaise acariciando la cabecita del pequeño, éste por su lado, con una de sus manitas se apoderó del dedo meñique de su padre – gracias – le dijo a Theodore, éste solo sonrió. Blaise se acercó al walkie-takie – gracias a ti también Neville.

-De nada – respondió del otro lado, el aludido.

-¿Con que no dormías, eh? – se quejó Theo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el chico – aunque sí era tu turno – los tres chicos rieron, el pequeñito se removió un poco.

-Neville – le llamó Blaise - ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor?

-Claro.

Segundos después, Neville se encontraba en la habitación.

-Quisiera, quisiera pedirles un favor – habló Blaise, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es? – quisieron saber ambos chicos.

-¿Me harían el honor de ser los padrinos de… _Bilius_?

-¿Padrinos?

-¿Bilius?

Tanto Theo como Neville se sorprendieron por la reciente información, ambos se vieron entre si y después vieron a su amigo moreno, el cual los veía expectantes.

-Será un placer – respondieron al unísono.

-Gracias – les sonrió Blaise – han hecho mucho por mí y por mi hijo.

-No tienes que agradecer – le respondió Theodore.

-Deberían descansar – les recomendó el moreno – lo necesitan, tienen unas _caras_ que… - los otros chicos sonrieron levemente – yo me encargaré de ahora en delante de Bilius.

Theo y Neville, después de un intercambio de palabras, salieron del cuarto dejando a Blaise con su hijo.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Bilius.

* * *

Consultó su reloj por decima vez, clara señal de desesperación. Tenía alrededor de dos horas esperando a Harry, pero al parecer al chico se le había "olvidado" su reunión.

El rubio sacó un artefacto muggle, que según Neville, se llamaba celular. Marcó al número de Harry, pero nuevamente lo mandó al mentado "buzón de voz". Por décima vez, Draco gruñó enfadado.

-¿Ordenará algo, joven? – la voz chillona de una mujer lo desesperó más.

-Ya le dije que regrese más tarde – ladró Draco. La mujer solo lo miro de mala manera, seguramente por dentro lo insultaba.

Draco comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa. Consultó nuevamente su reloj y éste claramente marcaba las dos de la tarde con veinte minutos.

-Potter…

No entendía el porqué Harry lo había citado desde el medio día, si él salía de la Academia de Aurores hasta las dos de la tarde, aunque le había dado su palabra que estaría a esa hora con él, en ese pequeño bar muggle, donde solían ir a comer.

Aunque siendo sinceros, Draco ya comenzaba a dudar de la palabra de aquel león, pues ese día seria la cuarta vez en la que llegaría tarde… o la tercera vez, sino se presentaba.

* * *

-¡Hasta mañana, Francis! – sonrió triunfante Olsen, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Los dos guardias, junto con Olsen y Malfoy salieron de la celda de Morseferth.

-Me las pagaran, idiotas – murmuró Francis, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sus ropas.

Las últimas horas habían sido realimente una tortura, al parecer a sus visitantes les gustaba mucho el sadomasoquismo o quizás, solo les gustaba practicarlo con él. No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía, era que tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Se estaba cansando de esa situación. Escuchó abrirse nuevamente la puerta de su celda, sobresaltándolo en demasía ¿al caso habían regresado? ¡Ni siquiera habían transcurrido cinco minutos de su despedida!

Con cierto temor volteó a ver a su visitante.

-¿Morseferth? – escuchó una voz tímida. No le respondió.

Era uno de los guardias de Azkabán, sin embargo, era un tanto _distinto_ a los demás, era muy joven. El chico parecía ser recién salido de la Academia de Aurores, no parecía mayor de los veinticinco, pero tampoco menor de veinte. Era simplemente, _perfecto_. Chico apuesto, buen cuerpo… _moreno_.

-¿Morseferth? – le llamó nuevamente.

Francis lo observó atentamente ¿Quién mandaría ese chico con él? en todo ese tiempo en el cual había estado en Azkabán, los guardias solían ser altos, rubios y muy mayores de edad ¿Por qué de pronto le mandaban a alguien deferente? ¿Sería una trampa?

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, me llamó Erik Lamber… y vengo a ayudarte.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado desde hace media hora atrás, sin embargo habían decidido ponerse al día en ese tiempo, aunque era algo innecesario, pues diario se veían.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces – se despedía Ronald Weasley.

-Claro, me saludan a Molly – pidió Harry.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – propuso Terry, el cual estaba tomado de la mano con Ron.

-No ya quedé con…

-Bien – atajó el pelirrojo, últimamente evadía el tema de Draco y compañía – nos vemos mañana.

Tanto Ron como Terry se desaparecieron dejando a Harry en aquella solitaria calle, sintió vibrar a su celular por… ¿Cuántas veces ese rato?

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y en la pantalla leyó un letrerito que decía "Draco", presionó el botón que decía "ignorar" para que lo mandara al "buzón de voz". Sonrió de lado ¿Qué porque lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo sabía, solo había ocurrido una vez, hace tan solo dos meses atrás, cuando por primera vez lo había dejado plantado y fue porque había salido de la academia demasiado tarde, estaba cansado, así que decidió dormir un poco, lo que le ocasionó el primer plantón hacia Draco.

Pudo sentir el enojo del rubio, la indignación y eso le agradó, recordó que en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, Draco lo había dejado plantado varias veces por su amigo Blaise y cuando él por fin pudo hacerle lo mismo, le agradó. Además estaba el asunto del curso de 'Pociones Avanzadas' allá en Francia, al parecer el rubio había decidido _abandonarlo_ e irse aquel país lejos de él, sin importarle su opinión.

Ya que ahora podía _ver_ mejor la situación, no le convenía que Draco se fuera lejos de él ¿y si en Francia el rubio conocía a otros chicos? ¿Y si Draco le comenzaba a hacer lo mismo que él le estaba haciendo con Michael?

-Estamos a mano – murmuró Harry complacido – tu me vas a dejar por un largo tiempo, yo solo unas cuantas horas.

El celular volvió a sonar, esta vez el letrerito decía un nombre diferente. Sonrió con malicia. Recibió la llamada.

-En el mismo lugar – le dijo y luego colgó. Con una enorme sonrisa se _desapareció_ del lugar.

* * *

Mientras Blaise le daba de comer al pequeño Bilius, Neville preparaba la cena.

-Después de todo, sí sirvió ese curso de "cocina fácil" – dejó salir Blaise, al ver cómo Neville manipulaba la cocina.

-Era eso o arriesgarnos a comer lo que preparaba Draco – le recordó sonriente el castaño.

-Es una lástima que hayamos perdido la mayoría de nuestros bienes en esa ridícula crisis que sucedió dos meses después de salir de Hogwarts.

-Hasta los muggles se vieron afectados – expresó el ex Gryffindor, sentándose en su lugar de la mesa.

Se escuchó un ¡ _paf_!, desde la sala de estar.

-Ya llegó Theo – anuncio Neville contento.

-Hola, chicos – saludó el recién llegado - ¿listos para la cena?

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí? – preguntó a su vez su novio.

-Por supuesto – le respondió con un casto beso en los labios.

-Entonces, sí – afirmó Neville.

-¿Y Draco a qué hora llegará? – quiso saber Blaise.

-Si llega será ganancia – suspiró Neville – hoy se iba a despedir de Harry.

-Si es que no lo deja nuevamente plantado – les recordó Theo, sacando las cosas que compró para la cena.

-Es verdad – coincidió Blaise - ¿Por qué hace eso Potter? Es decir, son los ultimo días de Draco, dentro de dos días se va a Francia y regresará hasta en las vacaciones de verano del próximo año… y eso aún no es muy seguro.

Blaise aún no se podía explicar el porqué aquel ojiverde desperdiciaba tiempo valioso en… ni siquiera sabía en qué, sin embargo, sabía que nada de lo que hacía podría valer la pena. Es decir, si él estuviera en su lugar, jamás dejaría pasar tiempo en balde. Sabiendo que muy pronto dejaría estar con esa persona amada.

-Quizás Potter no lo sabe aún – aventuró Theo.

-Pues por el propio bien de Harry, esperemos que sí – expresó Neville.

* * *

Era oficial: Harry lo había plantado. Exhaló larga y pausadamente. Se levantó y se fue dispuesto a ir a buscar a su "supuesto novio".

Draco no se explicaba el porqué de pronto de la actitud de Harry, sin embargo le atribuía a que ya no eran unos críos y que ahora ya eran más "maduros" y que había más responsabilidades y otras cosas que intervendrían en sus decisiones y sobre todo en su relación.

Tres meses atrás había recibido una carta, donde le decían que había aprobado satisfactoriamente el curso de Pociones y que gracias a eso le habían otorgado una plaza para estudiar la misma carrera en la Universidad Mágica de Francia. En dado caso de aceptarla, tenía que presentarse en dicha universidad en el mes de septiembre para los trámites correspondientes.

A Draco le pareció una excelente oportunidad de hacer realidad su mayor sueño, tenía que aprovecharla, ya que dudaba mucho que le volvieran a ofrecer una plaza en caso de negarse a viajar hasta aquel lejano país. Lo único negativo que encontraba, era que tendría que estar lejos de Harry por largos tres años, ya que esa carrera requería de mucho tiempo para poder perfeccionarse, pero sabía que juntos llegarían a un acuerdo.

Con lo que no contaba era que cada vez que tenía planeado decirle a Harry sobre su viaje, a éste se le ocurría llegar demasiado tarde o simplemente no llegar. El tiempo se le agotaba, tenía que decírselo sí o sí ese mismo día. Así que, el rubio se _desapareció_ y _apareció_ en las afueras de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Desde la sala hasta la habitación de Harry había un camino de ropa tirada sin cuidado, resultado de una gran lucha, que sin duda llevaba a un solo objetivo. Sexo.

Michael Corner se encontraba arriba de Harry embistiéndolo una y otra vez, mientras que el ojiverde gemía y pedía "mas" de una manera incoherente. Fue cuestión de minutos para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo… por cuarta vez ese día. Michael terminó esa ronda con un beso demasiado posesivo.

-Eres increíble en la cama Corner – opinó Harry jadeante.

-Lo sé – dejó salir arrogantemente el chico - ¿es por eso que no me has dejado ir? – quiso saber.

-No lo sé – hizo una mueca el ojiverde.

Sinceramente no entendía muy bien la relación que mantenía con el ex Ravenclaw. Todo había comenzado a raíz de una discusión con Draco en los tiempos de Hogwarts, hasta el momento que él mismo la dio por terminada, antes de que las clases terminaran.

Sin embargo, a tan solo tres meses de haber terminado el colegio, Harry se plantó frente a la puerta del departamento de Corner sin ningún motivo aparente, es decir ni siquiera había discutido con Draco, es mas su relación estaba en la cima.

-¿Hoy no quedaste con Malfoy? – le preguntó Corner de pronto al percatarse de un _inesperado_ visitante.

-Sí – fue la respuesta tajante de Harry.

-¿No piensas ir? – le preguntó Michael, mientras volvía a colocarse encima de él.

-Y perderme… esto – dijo entrecortadamente, al sentir a Michael entrar en él.

-¿Lo vas a dejar plantado, otra vez? – quiso saber, mientras comenzaba con las embestidas y atacaba a besos el cuello del chico-que-vivió.

-Sí… - gimió Harry – ya le… diré una ¡oh, por Merlín!

-¿Una qué? – le preguntó quedándose quieto.

-¡Deja de hablar de Malfoy! – Se quejó - ¡vamos, muévete!

-Sino me respondes, no sigo – amenazó el castaño.

-¡Una excusa! Es lo que le he estado diciendo cada vez que me encuentro contigo y no voy con él.

-Eres muy malo Potter – se burló Corner, reanudando las embestidas.

-Esto es mejor… ¡oh por Merlín, más! – gimió.

-¿En serio? – la voz de Draco Malfoy le hizo abrir los ojos de manera alarmante.

-¡Draco! – llamó Harry aventando a Michael fuera de la cama.

-No te molestes en explicarme las cosas, estás muy ocupado al parecer – el rubio cerró los ojos fuertemente al momento de _desaparecerse_.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1)Les recuerdo que Rose Zabini, había ingresado a San Mungo por una depresión mayor, cuando se enteró que Blaise estaba muy grave de salud.

(2)Blaise deja de hablar en cuanto nace el bebé, es por eso que dice que siete meses han transcurrido, ya que nace después de salir de Hogwarts.

(3)Recuerden que Lucius está en Azkabán y cortó toda relación con Draco, al enterarse que éste estuvo desde un principio del lado de La Orden del Fénix.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capi n.n**

 **Debo confesar que este capítulo desde hace muchísimo tiempo que ansiaba por publicarlo, lo escribí incluso antes de terminar todo el fic de Obsesión, ya que esta es mi idea original y no quería cambiarla (me ha sucedido con tres fic), así que me dije sí o sí, créanme que me resistí mucho el no escribir lo de Harry, Draco y Michael, pero quiero mantenerme fiel a mi idea original ^^**

 **En fin…**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el nombre del hijo de Blaise? Lindo detalle ¿cierto? Jeje :P**

 **No pierdan de vista a Francis, se ve que algo trama x_x**

 **¿Harry? Pueden cruciarlo ¬¬**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besitos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Capitulo Dos: Entradas y salidas

**Capitulo Dos: Entradas y Salidas**

Como ya era de esperarse, el pequeño Bilius volvió a despertarse en la madrugada. Blaise se dirigió hacia la cuna, en donde su hijo se encontraba tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de los barandales de la cuna.

-Hola pequeño – lo saludó el moreno, mientras lo tomaba en brazos - ¿quieres dar un paseo nocturno?

Con su hijo en brazos, se dirigió hacia la parte baja de la casa, en donde encontró a un Draco sonámbulo. Blaise se sentó a su lado.

-Hola – le saludó. El pequeño Bilius se acurró más en sus brazos.

Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde que Draco había descubierto la pequeña _aventura_ de Harry con el idiota de Corner, y desde esos dos días había cortado toda comunicación con él. Desde ignorando sus cartas hasta haberse ido, temporalmente, a vivir en la casa de Theo y Neville.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – quiso saber Blaise, aunque más que nada era para romper el hielo, ya que al parecer su amigo rubio, ahora era el que se había sumido en un mudo silencio. Desde que había regresado de la cita con Potter había llegado despotricando a los cuatro vientos, en un santiamén se había desahogado con ellos contando lo ocurrido y después de eso, simplemente nada.

Draco volteó a ver a su amigo tratando de sonreírle, de transmitirle que todo estaba bien, sin embargo no pudo. No podría, ¿Por qué Harry le había hecho eso? se supone que se amaban. Habían pasado por muchas cosas para estar juntos y aún así, al parecer al ojiverde le había importado una _calabaza_ su relación.

-Lo siento – le murmuró a Blaise después de un rato – solo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado.

-Así no sanan las heridas Draco – le confesó Blaise – créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Lo sé, pero es más fácil hacerlo de esta manera – susurró el rubio – muy pronto me iré de aquí… y será mucho más fácil olvidar lo que ha ocurrido.

Blaise lo observó en silencio, entendía a Draco, sabía que no le concedería una explicación a Harry, pues los actos hablaban más que las palabras. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación que debía de hacer algo al respecto, no soportaba ver a su amigo de esa manera.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tu? – Le preguntó el rubio - ¿Cómo lograste olvidarlo?

Blaise observó a su amigo, después desvió su mirada hacia su hijo, el cual ya dormía apaciblemente. Volvió su mirada hacia con él nuevamente.

-No lo hice – fue su simple respuesta. Draco entornó los ojos al ver que Blaise sonreía ampliamente observando a su hijo.

Solo hasta esos momentos se dio cuenta, que Blaise ya había hecho las paces con su hijo.

-Se llama Bilius – le confesó el moreno. Draco le sonrió, estaba feliz por su amigo. Al menos ya no serían dos los que estuvieran deprimidos en aquella casa.

* * *

Por milésima vez, Harry rebotó en la chimenea.

-Ve a buscarlo en persona Harry – le sugirió Ron, el cual veía a su amigo preocupadamente.

Desde que había sido descubierto por Draco, hizo de todo para poder explicarle las cosas, pero el rubio no le dejó, así que decidió insistir hasta lograrlo, aunque sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. Lo había echado a perder, lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacer las paces con Draco, él pronto se iría y entonces ya no habría oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto.

-No está en su casa – fue la respuesta del ojiverde, mientras intentaba entrar a la chimenea nuevamente.

-¿Entonces, por qué quieres entrar en ella? – preguntó desconcertado el pelirrojo.

-Estoy tratando de entrar a la chimenea de Neville.

Ron se quedó en silencio, sabía que Neville y Theo tenían una casa bajo un fidelio, para protegerse de las futuras amenazas, en dado caso que hubiera alguna, o al menos eso le había dicho su amigo. Y él aún no entendía el porqué.

-Parece que no tienes permiso de llegar ahí – dejó salir Terry, que desde hace rato veía al ex Gryffindor tratando de entrar aquel lugar. Harry solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Terry y yo iremos a comer – le comunicó Ron al ver que Harry no desistiría en la labor de llegar hasta con Draco. El ojiverde no respondió. Por enésima vez, intentó entrar en la chimenea.

* * *

Mientras que Neville hacía sus deberes de la universidad mágica, Blaise trataba de darle al pequeño Bilius su desayuno. Lo cual estaba fracasando rotundamente, ya que el pequeño no paraba de quedarse quieto.

-Haz el truco del " _trenecito_ ", le gusta – le recomendó Neville, mientras abría el libro que le ayudaría a hacer la redacción.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Blaise a regañadientes, pues ya estaba llegando a su punto de exasperación.

Neville los observó por unos instantes, al principio el pequeñito se negaba obstinadamente ante aquel truco, después de muchos, _muchísimos_ intentos, Blaise lo logró.

-¿Crees que Theo recuerde mi pequeño favor? – le preguntó a Neville, una vez que logró que Bilius se terminara de comer el plato de la papilla.

-Lo hará – le tranquilizó el castaño.

El día anterior, Blaise les había dicho a ambos que quería continuar con sus estudios, sin embargo no podía hacerlo sin la ayuda de ellos, ya que requería de su ayuda para cuidar de Bilius mientras él estuviera en clases.

-Será sencillo, no te preocupes – le había dicho Neville.

-¿Sencillo? – dejó salir él incrédulamente, pues no le veía nada de _sencillo_ al asunto.

-Sí, después de todo, es como lo hemos estado haciendo desde que Bilius nació – explicó Theo – mientras yo estoy en mis clases de la mañana, Neville lo cuida. Regreso por las tardes a cuidarlo y Neville se va a las suyas. Hemos acomodado nuestros horarios para que esto fuera posible.

Hasta esos momentos, Blaise se estaba enterando de la rutina que llevaban sus amigos desde que Bilius había nacido, no se había percatado antes pues su aislamiento anterior lo había mantenido al margen de lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer sus amigos.

-Tú solo decide el turno en el cual quieras estudiar – Neville se encogió de hombros.

Dicho de esa manera, sonaba simple, _sencillo_. Y Blaise esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

El ministro de magia observaba a Gawain, el jefe de aurores, el cual no estaba muy convencido de lo que le acaba de proponer, le parecía que estaban arriesgando muchas cosas.

-Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible – presionó el ministro – es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Parece buena idea señor – le respondió el auror – pero con todo respeto, no creo que sea conveniente ¿y si arriesgamos la vida de Blaise Zabini?

El ministro de magia, le había propuesto al jefe de aurores, anexar una clase extra al plan de estudios de los alumnos de primer ingreso de la Academia de Aurores, con el propósito de reunir información y nuevas teorías, ya que las de ellos se agotaban.

-No lo haremos, porque solo elegiremos a unos cuantos alumnos de confianza y sobre todo les hablaremos sobre la vida personal en general de Morseferth, no del chico Zabini en específico.

El auror no estaba muy convencido, pero el ministro tenía razón ya habían transcurrido muchos meses y ellos simplemente no avanzaban.

-Exactamente ¿Cuántos alumnos? – quiso saber el auror.

-Los que sean suficiente para formar un equipo.

-¿Un equipo? – alzó las cejas sorprendido Robards.

-Así es, tenemos que formar un equipo que se encargue de Morseferth, en dado caso que haga una locura.

-¿Cree que intentará escapar? – Preguntó alertado Robards – pero ya han pasado más de nueve meses desde que fue capturado.

-Tiempo suficiente para haberse aprendido un par de trucos, recuerda que Morseferth ha sido uno de los mejores aurores que ha tenido el ministerio.

-Es verdad.

-Mañana te daré la lista de los posibles alumnos que entraran a esa clase, tu elegirás a los que creas conveniente – le comunicó el ministro – mientras tanto, trata de localizar a Bode y Croaker, necesito saber qué tanto han descubierto sobre el caso que les asignamos (1)

* * *

-Enseguida señor.

Ambos se encontraban en un bar muggle, ese día habían decidido hacer algo distinto, así que el irse a descubrir algunas cosas de aquel lado del mundo, les pareció una buena idea. Neville les había comentado que los bares de hamburguesas eran los perfectos si querían pasar un buen rato disfrutando de la comida rápida. Y así lo hicieron.

A pesar que los dos estaban entusiasmados por la idea, ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Mañana iremos a comer con Hermione? – quiso saber Terry, de paso su pregunta haría que el pelirrojo que tenía frente a él hablara.

Boot en algunas ocasiones se había visto tentado en decirle a Ron sobre aquella nota que había encontrado en su libro en el último día de clases, sobretodo en momentos como ese cuando veía al pelirrojo demasiado triste. Sin embargo, no podía, se había prometido a sí mismo que no intervendría en ello, que el pelirrojo debía ser el que se encontrara con aquella nota y descifrar el enigma que encerraba aquella frase.

Pero pareciera que eso no pasaría, después de haber llegado cada uno a su respectivo hogar aquel día, Terry estando en el suyo la ansiedad le carcomía, puesto que sabía que en cuanto Ron desempacara su equipaje descubriría aquella nota, se imaginaba que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo llegaría con él diciéndole que su relación había terminado y que regresaría con Zabini. Por supuesto, Ron no llegó ese día con ningún reclamo, ni al día siguiente, ni el que le seguía de ese…

Terry comprendió que Ron no llegaría, pero eso no descartaba que _nunca_ lo hiciera. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-En cuanto me confirme, creo que aún no acomoda bien su horario, con eso que tiene clases extras y además, ha decidido realizar servicio social en el ministerio – le comunicó el ojiazul en un tono monótono, centrándose nuevamente en el recipiente de papas que tenía frente a él.

El pelirrojo siempre tenía esa actitud cuando en la noche anterior ambos tenían intimidad. Al principio Terry creía que era "vergüenza"… hasta el momento en que descubrió el verdadero motivo.

 _Esa había sido la primera vez que él estuvo arriba. Normalmente o al menos las veces que hacían el amor, Ron era el activo, sin embargo ese día por alguna extraña razón (al menos en ese momento) el pelirrojo estaba decaído y simplemente se dejó hacer._

 _En cuanto ambos llegaron al éxtasis se dejaron llevar por la inconsciencia, pues habían terminado exhaustos. Unos sonoros sollozos lo hicieron conectarse a la realidad. Terry abrió lentamente los ojos pero no se movió del lugar solo se quedó ahí en silencio tratando de averiguar el motivo del llanto de su novio._

 _-Lo siento, Blaise…_

 _El murmullo de su novio, le hizo erizar la piel. Ahí se dio cuenta, que aquel pelirrojo aún amaba aquel Slytherin y que probablemente siempre lo haría. Esa era la prueba, el chico se sentía culpable, sentía que había traicionado al moreno al acostarse con él._

-Tengo algo que decirte – dejó salir Terry al no soportar más la culpa. El pelirrojo alzó la vista hacia con él sorprendido – he vuelto a tener pesadillas – mintió. No podía perderlo. Amaba a ese chico. Y no lo dejaría ir, al menos que Ron descubriera aquella nota.

-¿Las que tenías cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? (2)

-Sí – no mentía del todo, era cierto lo de las pesadillas - ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

-¿Qué?

-Cada vez que revivo la pesadilla, cada vez me convenzo que fue realidad.

* * *

-Por favor – le pidió el ojiverde a Neville.

Harry al percatarse que a través de la chimenea no iba a tener algún resultado, se fue a buscar ayuda. Sabía que a esas horas Neville estaría en sus clases en aquella universidad, así que solo era cuestión de abordarlo y pedirle autorización para entrar a aquella casa.

-Harry, Draco también es mi amigo, él no te quiere ver ¿entiendes eso? – le dijo con voz de circunstancias el moreno.

-Tengo que explicarle las cosas – suplicó el ojiverde.

-¿El cómo fue que te liaste con Corner? O ¿el cómo es que tenían sexo? – Ironizó el castaño - ¿Por qué hiciste eso Harry?

-Yo… no sé – dejó salir sinceramente el ojiverde, y no mentía, aún no se explicaba el porqué lo había hecho – comenzó como venganza y después… No lo sé – el ojiverde amenazaba con llorar.

-Harry… - el castaño se debatía en decirle o no al ojiverde sobre el viaje de Draco – haré lo que pueda. No, no te revelaré la dirección, lo siento, es por orden del Ministerio; pero hablaré con Draco ¿de acuerdo?

Al principio Harry frunció el ceño ¿Por qué el Ministerio los tenía bajo el encantamiento Fidelio? Sin embargo, a él le preocupaba más el asunto de Draco, ya después averiguaría lo del hechizo.

-De acuerdo – dejó salir con desgana.

* * *

Draco había decidido irse en un fin de semana, así tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de sus amigos y de su madre, la cual por cierto lo alcanzaría en unas semanas más.

-En cuanto llegues allá tienes que avisarnos – le pidió Blaise.

-Sí, _mamá_ – bromeó Draco, pero al ver que nadie reía agregó – de acuerdo. ¡Merlín! ¿Uno ya no puede bromear? – se quejó.

-Nos preocupamos por ti – le confesó Theo – recuerda que aún estamos en peligro y el separarnos nos pone nerviosos.

-Lo sé – musitó Draco.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, era difícil olvidar aquella muda venganza de parte Francis. Con solo recordar aquella fotografía que les había mostrado el ministro de magia junto con el jefe de aurores, le daba escalofríos. Aquella fotografía donde estaban él y sus dos amigos, cada uno con una marca distinta. Blaise con un círculo que al parecer significaba ' _Objetivo'_ , Theo con una letra V, que al parecer era de ' _venganza'_ , y por ultimo él, con una cruz, que significaba ' _muerte'_.

-Estaré bien, el ministro me envía a Francia con un guardaespaldas ¿lo olvidan? – les recordó el rubio.

-No está de más la precaución – recalcó Neville.

-Me cuidaré, lo prometo, además no es que me vaya a Francia por viaje de placer ¿saben? Voy a estudiar y seré el mejor Pocionista.

Los tres chicos asintieron, sabían que Draco trataba de hacerles saber que estaba bien, que _estaría_ bien. Sin embargo sabían que aun andaba mal por el asunto de Potter. En unas cuantas horas más se iría y probablemente nunca haría las paces con aquel ojiverde.

-Promete que harás un espacio en tu gran agenda para el cumpleaños de Bilius – le pidió Blaise.

-Por supuesto, aquí estaré para el cumpleaños número uno de mi sobrino, no me lo perderé – le aseguró.

* * *

Ron estaba acomodando unas cosas en su habitación, desde hacía tres meses que se había mudado al departamento de Terry pero por una cosa o por otra había pospuesto el asunto de ' _desempacar'_ , al final lo inevitable tenía que pasar, así que comenzó hacerlo.

Se recriminaba su actitud, no comprendía el porqué se sentía tan mal al estar con Terry. Se supone que ambos se querían, se _amaban_. Ya llevaban juntos alrededor de ocho meses, incluso hasta ya vivían juntos. Y aún así, él sentía que algo andaba mal.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo Ron, esa historia ya acabó – se recriminó.

Se encontraba solo en el lugar, Terry estaba en sus clases de fin de semana, el pelirrojo agradecía el haber ya aprobado esas materias. Así que él había aprovechado ese tiempo para aceptar su _realidad_ y hacer de aquel departamento su nuevo hogar.

Comenzó a sacar lentamente sus cosas, agarró un suéter, de aquellos que le confeccionaba su madre en los tiempos de Hogwarts, lo iba a tirar cuando cayó un libro sin previo aviso. Ron se extrañó un poco ¿Qué hacia ese libro ahí? No recordaba haberlo empacado. Se acuclilló para recogerlo, lo tomó entre sus manos mientras que los recuerdos lo invadían lentamente. Ese libro era el que había llevado consigo hasta San Mungo cuando le dio el _adiós_ a Blaise y por salir de prisa del lugar lo había dejado, por alguna extraña razón ese libro terminó en manos de Terry, el cual le hizo el favor de devolvérselo.

Estuvo a punto de abrirlo cuando el sonido de una _aparición_ lo alertó. Dejó el libro arriba de la cama y sigilosamente se acercó hasta el lugar del sonido.

-¡Soy yo! – anunció Harry y sin dejar que le respondiera, comenzó a hablar - ¡No me ha llamado! Neville me dijo que hablaría con Draco, pero aún sigue sin querer hablar conmigo.

Ron se sentó a un lado de él, al parecer su amigo ojiverde aún seguía con el asunto de Draco.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? – le preguntó de pronto – el engañarlo, no comprendo, tu lo amas, pero aún así… lo engañaste.

El pelirrojo no entendía la actitud de su amigo. Quería saber, _entender_ ese motivo, quizás con la explicación que le daría su amigo ojiverde, el podría llegar a entender el porqué Blaise le hizo lo mismo a él.

-Yo… No lo sé – Harry se tapó la cara con las manos – soy un idiota.

Ron se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. En esos momentos una luz brillante los hizo llamar la atención.

-¡Neville! – gritó Harry al reconocer su _patronus_ frente a ellos.

 _-Harry, Draco se va hoy a Francia_ – comenzó a dar el mensaje.

-¡Qué! – se horrorizó el ojiverde.

 _-Tienes que ir y despedirte o hacer lo que tengas que hacer, es definitivo que hoy se va._

-Pero…

 _-Estamos en la estación King's Cross_ – el patronus se disolvió.

Harry se quedó pasmado.

-Pero, es marzo… – dejó salir sin comprender el ojiverde.

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué se va desde ahora? Sus clases comienzan en septiembre.

-Tiene que ver donde se va a quedar, conocer la ciudad – explicó el pelirrojo – no pensarás que se va ir un día antes, sin saber adónde llegar ¿cierto?

-Yo…

-¡Harry! Draco se va, no pienses en qué mes estamos, se está yendo en estos momentos, ¡ve a alcanzarlo!

* * *

Le dio el último vistazo al lugar, aun recordaba aquellos tiempos de Hogwarts, los cuales parecían lejanos, _muy_ lejanos, así como la relación que dejaría ahí. No más Harry Potter.

-Te echaremos de menos – le confesó Theo dándole un abrazo de despedida.

-No te olvides de escribirnos – le recordó Neville, en su turno del abrazo.

-Y recuerda que en julio tienes que venir al cumpleaños de Bilius.

-Si me recuerdan tanto lo que tengo que hacer se me olvidará – les advirtió el rubio. Odiaba las despedidas y para evitar hacer el ridículo, es decir, ponerse a llorar enfrente de sus amigos, se dirigió hacia el hijo de Blaise – oye pequeño, no te olvides de tu tío favorito si lo haces, no te traeré nada de regalo – el pequeñito lo observó de manera extraña – es broma, te traeré un buen regalo, siempre y cuando digas que soy tu tío favorito.

-Sabes que aun no habla ¿verdad? – preguntó por si las moscas Theo. El rubio carraspeó.

-Claro que lo sé – pero aún así observó al pequeño el cual comenzó a reírse por el gesto que le había hecho el rubio.

Se escuchó la campanada del tren, la cual anunciaba su salida.

-Es hora de irme – dejó salir con un largo suspiro el rubio.

* * *

Correr. Eso hacía. No importaba si se quedaba sin aire, o si sus pies le pedían descanso. A él solo le importaba llegar a ese lugar. La gente de alrededor comenzó a quejarse cuando él las empujaba por ir con tanta prisa. No le importó. Solo le importaba aquel chico rubio que se iba.

-¡Draco! – gritó jadeante en cuanto llegó al andén.

 _-Pasajeros con destino a España, favor de pasar a…_

-¿España? – jadeó con miedo el ojiverde, al enterarse que ese no era el andén correcto.

Volteó hacia todos lados, preso del pánico comenzó a buscar un indicio que le indicara en qué anden estaría su rubio.

-¡Vamos Draco, dame una señal! – pidió anhelante, mientras que por dentro de él, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de los rápidos latidos que daba.

Y la señal llegó, vio un _patronus_ demasiado familiar para él por unos instantes, sin detenerse a pensar si fue una alucinación suya o era real, o si lo conocía o no, corrió tras éste. Localizó el tren. Sonrió feliz, sin embargo su sonrisa se desapareció en cuanto dicho tren comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Draco! – gritó con desesperación al reconocer su cabellera rubia en uno de los compartimentos.

-¡Potter! – llamó sorprendido Blaise al ver al moreno correr tras el tren.

-¿Le avisaste? – preguntó confundido Theo a Neville, el castaño se encogió de hombro.

-¡Espera Draco! – Seguía gritando Harry, sin embargo el rubio no volteó - ¡Draco, te amo! No te vayas…

El tren dio vuelta en una esquina perdiendo así visibilidad. Harry se dejó caer derrotado.

-No te vayas…

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1)Espero que recuerden a estos Inefables Bode y Croaker (aurores encubierto), el ministro de magia les dio la tarea de investigar más sobre Francis y Olsen.

(2)Las pesadillas que abordan a Terry son uno de los cabos sueltos de la primera parte y que aquí se aclararan n.n

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. Capítulo Tres:Reflexiones y Presentacion

**Capítulo Tres: Reflexiones y Presentaciones.**

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

 _Han transcurrido dos meses desde que Draco se ha ido a Francia y al parecer le va muy bien, al juzgar por las cartas que tan puntualmente manda cada semana. He de confesar que al principio estaba nervioso, nunca habíamos estado separados mucho tiempo, sin contar el tiempo que Draco estuvo en Azkabán claro, pero ahora que sé que su madre y un auror se encuentran con él estoy un poco más tranquilo._

 _He ordenado un poco mi vida. Comencé con perdonar mis errores, pero sobre todo a mí mismo. Primero, aceptando a mi hijo Bilius. Segundo, seguir con mis planes de estudiar Medimagia. Tercero, haciéndome la idea que entre mi lindo Bilius y yo no va haber nada. Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, si encontró o no la nota que le dejé en aquel libro, no ha dado señales. Quizás es tiempo de olvidarlo, dejarlo en el pasado. Será difícil. Uno no simplemente puede olvidar una historia y seguir adelante. Y menos una historia como la que tuvimos Bilius y yo. Pero tendré que hacerlo, por mi bien y por el de mi hijo._

 _En fin._

 _Dentro de dos meses más, mi pequeño Bilius cumplirá un año de edad, tal vez sea muy pequeño para festejárselo pero me siento en deuda con él, después de todo, no pude valorarlo desde el día que nació, es justo que se lo compense de alguna manera. Aunque solo será una reunión íntima con las personas más importantes que nos rodean. Eso es lo que importa._

* * *

Se dirigían hacia un aula que estaba del otro lado del campus. Los tres estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry seguía pensando en Draco, había intentado comunicarse con él nuevamente, pero parecía que el rubio se había evaporado, no intentó pedir ayuda a Neville ya que no quería meterlo en problemas, ya había sido suficiente con el avisarle que el rubio se iba antes de lo que él creía.

Por otro lado, Ron estaba sumergido nuevamente en el tema 'Blaise' tenía alrededor de casi un año sin tener noticias de él, se preguntaba internamente el _cómo_ estaría, el _qué_ había sido de él. Recientemente se había enterado por parte de Harry, que el Slytherin se había quedado con su hijo, ya que lo había visto ese día que trató de alcanzar a Draco en la estación de tren, pero eso no era suficiente para él. Tenía la _morbosa_ necesidad de saber que Blaise estaba bien sin él.

-Hemos llegado – anunció lo obvio Terry al estar frente al aula, la cual se ubicaba en el segundo piso.

Los tres entraron, había cuatro chicos y dos chicas dentro, todos desconocidos. Se dirigieron hacia las primeras bancas que estaban y ahí se quedaron.

Terry observó a Harry, el chico se veía mal después de haber terminado con Draco, lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho que se hubiera liado con su antiguo compañero de casa, Michael, esa noticia sí que no se la esperaba. Desvió su mirada hacia su novio pelirrojo, el cual estaba igual o peor que el ojiverde. Y esta vez no se debía porque habían tenido intimidad en la noche anterior. Terry sabía el motivo, nuevamente Blaise.

-Tomaré un poco de aire – murmuró hacia con los chicos, los cuales solo le respondieron con un movimiento minúsculo de cabeza.

Boot salió del aula, se dirigió hacia la esquina del balcón donde se recargó. Cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos lo invadieron.

 _Se le había hecho tarde al llegar al departamento, ya que se había desviado del camino para dirigirse a la biblioteca y sacar un par de libros para algunas redacciones que le habían dejado, odiaba esa parte teórica de la curricula, pero tenía que cumplirla._

 _-¡Ya llegué! – le avisó a Ron, en cuanto se apareció dentro del lugar, pero no hubo respuesta del pelirrojo - ¿Ron?_

 _Corrió hasta su habitación pero no encontró a nadie, excepto un par de cosas desordenadas y aquel libro aterrador sobre la cama. Con el corazón en la mano tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo con desesperación temiendo que la ausencia del pelirrojo se debía a aquel pedazo de pergamino que escondía el libro. Sin embargo no lo fue._

 _El tan temido pedazo de pergamino se tambaleó mientras caía. Terry jadeó al reconocerlo. Comenzó a reírse nerviosamente mientras lo recogía nuevamente. Era increíble lo que un pedazo de pergamino le hacía sentir._

 _-¡He llegado con la cena! – la voz del pelirrojo le aclaró el motivo de su ausencia._

 _Con manos temblorosas metió el libro en la última gaveta del buró y se dirigió hacia con su novio._

Terry no podía con la culpa, tenía que decirle al pelirrojo del pergamino y alejarse de él. Le dolía enormemente esa decisión pero tenía que hacerlo. Era mejor cortar por lo sano y no esperar hasta que ya nada tuviera remedio. Tarde o temprano Ron descubriría el pergamino y con ello también sabría que él tenía conocimiento de ello.

-Emh… hola – una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Terry, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, volteó a verlo. Era un chico de piel blanca y de grandes ojos color miel. No se le hizo conocido.

-¿Esta es el Aula 21, donde se supone que darán la clase extra? – le interrogó el chico.

-Sí – murmuró Terry un poco desconcertado, ya que dicha aula se encontraba con un enorme letrero donde se leía claramente _'Aula_ _21_ , _Clase_ _Extracurricular'_.

-Soy Adam – se presentó el chico con una gran sonrisa, mientras le extendía la mano.

* * *

Theodore se encontraba caminando por el callejón Diagon con Bilius en brazos. La razón era que su amigo Blaise había sido citado a última hora para hacer un examen de diagnostico en la Universidad Mágica, Neville se encontraba en clases, así que le tocaba de hacerle de ' _niñera'_.

-¿Qué te parece ir a la tienda de mascotas? – le propuso al pequeño Bilius y éste solo aplaudió mientras balbuceaba silabas.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, había de todo tipo de animales que se pudieran tener dentro de un establecimiento claro, había grandes y pequeños, amenazantes e inocentes, y de una gran variedad de colores. El pequeño Bilius estaba fascinado con lo que veía a su alrededor.

-¿Le gustará al tío Neville? – Le preguntó Theo al pequeño mientras le mostraba un animal en particular, un sapo de color azul – es único, como Nev.

El chico Nott sonreía, mientras veía aquel anfibio, a su novio le encantaban los sapos, aún recordaba a _Trevor_ , el cual había muerto tres años atrás, tiempo suficiente para que el ex Gryffindor la superara y aceptara a una nueva mascota. Además le serviría para darle a entender que no estaba enfadado con él, aún recordaba ese día que habían discutido.

 _Después de haber despedido a Draco en la estación, Blaise se había ido a su habitación para dormir a Bilius, mientras que Neville y Theo hablaban del asunto 'Potter'_

 _-Lo acepto, le avisé a Harry que Draco se iba hoy – le dijo resignado al ver que el ex Slytherin no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían regresado de la estación King's Cross – Harry también es mi amigo y estaba sufriendo y…_

 _-No te estoy reclamando nada Neville – le interrumpió._

 _-Pero estas enojado, odio que nos enojemos – dejó salir desesperadamente._

 _-No estoy enojado – le aclaró el chico, poniéndose frente a él._

 _-Perdón. Ambos son mis amigos y sé que estaban mal, yo solo no quería que ellos…_

 _Nott se acercó a su novio y sutilmente lo hizo callar con un casto beso en los labios._

 _-No estoy enojado contigo – le volvió a repetir – hiciste lo que has creído conveniente._

 _-No funcionó – murmuró apesadumbrado el moreno._

 _-Al menos sabemos una cosa – Neville frunció el ceño – al parecer Potter si ama a Draco, aunque tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo._

 _-No estuvo bien lo que le hizo a Draco y creo que se merecía una muy buena explicación – dejó salir solemnemente el león. Theodore sonrió orgulloso de su chico._

 _-Te amo – le susurró al oído._

Aparentemente esa conversación había terminado bien, sin embargo Neville seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho a espaldas de su novio.

-¡ _Toto_! – el pequeño Bilius comenzó a llamar, a la vez que estiraba sus manitas hacia una jaula en especial - ¡ _Toto_!

Theo enarcó una ceja, y siguiendo la dirección que el pequeñito le mostraba, llegó hasta la jaula que contenían Micropuffs, Puffskins en miniaturas (1), eran unas pequeñas bolas de pelusa de color rosa y morado que se movían de un lado a otro de la jaula.

-¿Te gustan? – le preguntó al pequeño, el cual aplaudía y reía al ver a las criaturitas ir de un lado a otro.

Veinte minutos después salían de la Tienda Mágica de Mascotas, un Theodore cansado por llenar un montón de formas por la adopción de dos mascotas y un Bilius dormido en sus brazos, por suerte las mascotas se las llevarían a domicilio en un periodo de tres días sino no sabría cómo hubiera podido llegar a su casa con tantas cosas en las manos, ya que aún le faltaba pasar a varios lugares antes de regresar.

Una vez de haber encargado _aquello_ que tantos días había planeado y de hacer presupuestos de algunas cosas, ya iba de regreso a su casa. Se dejó caer exhausto en una de las bancas que estaban en las afueras del pub 'El caldero chorreante', con la intensión de descansar un rato y después llamar al _autobús_ _noctambulo_ , ya que Bilius era muy pequeño para exponerlo a la _aparición_ o la Red Flú.

-¡Quién fuera tu, pequeño! – le dijo a Bilius, el cual ya estaba despertando – es hora de irnos, tu papá no tardará en llegar y al no vernos es capaz de llamar a los aurores para ir a buscarnos – dejó escapar una sonrisa floja con solo imaginar esa escena, el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

Theodore se levantó. Justo al sacar su varita de la manga de su túnica, ésta se resbaló de su mano, estaba por agacharse para recogerla cuando una persona se le adelantó.

-Siempre lo he dicho, las varitas y los bebés no son buen equipo – un señor de edad madura le sonreía ampliamente mientras le regresaba su varita. Theodore enarcó una ceja.

-¿Señor Burbage?

* * *

Terry estaba desconcertado ante la presencia del chico que tenía frente a él. Una parte de su cerebro pareció hacer conexión con la realidad, entonces se dio cuenta que el chico aún seguía con la mano extendida. Él la estrechó, al mismo tiempo que el recién llegado lo hacía levantarse de un solo movimiento.

-Terry – le respondió el Ravenclaw.

-Un placer Terry – terminó de retirar su mano – entonces… ¿tú también vienes a la clase extracurricular?

-Sí.

-Eres de pocas palabras – dejó salir con una sonrisa Adam. Terry se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Ronald se detestaba por las decisiones que había tomado en los últimos meses, sobre todo porque no solo se había hecho daño así mismo, sino que también a terceros, específicamente a Terry. Ese chico que desde un principio le confesó sus sentimientos sinceramente, y él, Ron, solo se había aprovechado de eso para salir de su propio sufrimiento.

Se aferró de Terry con el propósito de no sumirse en la depresión después de haber _decidido_ olvidar a Blaise. Sabía muy en el fondo que, por más que se hubiera autoconvencido, nunca llegaría a amar a Terry, quererlo lo más probable, pero no amarlo.

Sin embargo, no podía decirle que simplemente lo suyo no funcionaría. En primer lugar, lo lastimaría, ese chico le había dado todo, no se lo merecía. En segundo, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no habría nada entre ambos cuando comenzaban a vivir juntos? Y en tercer lugar, y Ronald lo consideraba lo más importante, él no daba todo lo que tenía que dar en esa relación. Había besos caricias, salidas, sexo, compañía, comprensión, pero no amor recíproco. Solo había de parte de Terry. Él no se arriesgaba a hacerlo por miedo. ¿Y si se enamoraba realmente? ¿Y si volvía a sufrir? ¿Soportaría una nueva pérdida?

Comenzaba a divagar y eso no era buena señal. Suspiró largamente.

El pelirrojo se prometió a sí mismo dar lo mejor de él en esa relación. Comenzaría con dejar atrás el pasado y enfocarse en el presente, es decir en Terry. Sabía que no había sido el mejor novio en los últimos meses y sabía que Terry en cualquier momento se aburriría de eso. Así que, tenía que hacer algo para no perderlo del todo. Sobre todo cuando ya iban para un año de relación.

Ron comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras veía hacia la puerta ansiosamente, ¿Por qué Terry no volvía?

-Ahora regreso – murmuró hacia Harry, el cual ni por enterado se dio.

Weasley salió del aula, al mirar hacia la izquierda se dio cuenta del porqué del retraso de su novio. Terry estaba saludando a un nuevo chico, el cual le sonreía ampliamente. El pelirrojo tuvo una sensación extraña dentro de él, sus reflejos actuaron por él, se encaminó hasta ambos chicos.

-Hola – les saludó con una sonrisa demasiado exagerada.

-Hola, soy Adam – se presentó el chico - ¿también estarás en la clase extracurricular?

-Sí – dejó salir secamente Ron. Adam se sintió incomodo.

-Él es Terry, también estará…

-Lo sé – se adelantó el pelirrojo – es mi novio – dejó salir posesivamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. Incluso Terry parpadeó.

-Oh – murmuró el otro chico un poco decepcionado.

-No entrabas, así que vine a buscarte – se explicó el pelirrojo, cuando sintió la mirada perpleja de Terry sobre él.

-Lo siento, me entretuve – respondió Terry aún confuso por la extraña situación.

-Adelante chicos, la clase está por empezar – la voz de Robards los interrumpió. Los chicos le siguieron.

* * *

El señor que tenía frente a él, era su antiguo profesor de Hierbas Medicinales, de la Universidad Mágica. Christopher Burbage. Solo le había dado clases en su primer semestre.

-No sabía que eras casado, ni mucho menos que tenías hijos – confesó el mayor con una sonrisa, que a Theo le pareció demasiado forzada – aunque claro, solo soy un profesor ¿Quién soy yo para saber todo de mis alumnos?

Theo no supo qué contestar, a ese profesor lo tenía en un concepto de "persona extraña", siempre andaba divagando o exclamando cosas sin sentido, se le figuraba a un pariente lejano de Luna Lovegood. Lo más sorprendente del señor Burbage, era que fuera el director del Hospital San Mungo.

-¿Y cómo se llama esta pequeña criatura? – preguntó en un tono un tanto extraño, incluso el pequeño Bilius frunció el ceño.

-Bilius – Christopher intentó tocar una de las manitas del pequeño, pero éste se escondió en los brazos de Theo.

-Parece que es un poco tímido – exclamó frunciendo el ceño el mayor.

-Me tengo que ir – se apresuró decir Theo – un placer haberlo saludado señor.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Yo no la tengo y mira que soy el director del hospital más importante del Mundo Mágico. ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó a la vez que lo conducía de regreso al pub.

-Se lo agradezco señor, pero me tengo que…

-Nada de señor, soy Chris para ti ahora que no soy tu profesor – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, esta vez nada fingida.

-De acuerdo, gracias Chris, pero en verdad tengo que irme, hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo y es hora de regresar – dejó salir Theo con voz de circunstancias, aunque en realidad era para zafarse del mayor, para suerte de él, Bilius comenzó a llamar a su papá en balbuceos.

-Está bien, la familia es lo más importante – le dijo entre dientes – espero que la próxima vez tengas más tiempo – le extendió la mano, antes de que Theo la estrechara, Bilius dio un grito demasiado fuerte asustando a ambos y a unos cuantos que pasaban alrededor en esos momentos - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué pulmones! – exclamó el profesor, esta vez Bilius comenzó a forcejear en los brazos del castaño.

-Hasta pronto, profesor – sonrió Theo, mientras levantaba la varita para llamar al autobús.

Segundos después, ambos estaban arriba del autobús, Bilius se había tranquilizado automáticamente en cuanto subieron al transporte.

-¿No te agradó el profesor, Bilius? – Le preguntó al pequeñito el cual le sonreía – a mí tampoco me agradaba en las clases. Y he de decir que tampoco ahora.

* * *

Robards Gawain, el jefe del departamento de aurores, observaba atentamente a los diez alumnos que estaban en el aula, se sentía satisfecho de la gran selección que había hecho, sabía que el grupo tendría éxito porque cada uno de los presentes ya había tenido contacto directo con Francis y eso le facilitaría las cosas.

-Bienvenidos a la clase extracurricular – comenzó con la bienvenida – como todos saben y para los que no, soy Robards Gawain, jefe del departamento de aurores. Esta clase como ya se dieron cuenta, es solo para ciertas personas que personalmente elegí.

Todos los alumnos lo veían expectantes, aun preguntándose el porqué de la clase.

-Antes de iniciar con la clase, hay que esperar a una persona más, no debe de tardar, según mis cálculos ha de llegar en estos instantes.

En el momento en que señalaba la puerta, una chica de cabellera castaña atravesaba la puerta. Harry, Ron y Terry fueron los únicos sorprendidos al reconocerla.

-Señorita Granger, adelante – le dijo cortésmente el jefe de aurores, la chica entró al aula, no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa tímida a sus tres amigos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – le murmuró sorprendido Harry a su amigo pelirrojo, la expresión del aludido indicaba que estaba peor que él.

-Muy bien ya estamos todos – dejó salir complacido el mayor – esta clase, más que una clase, es un _entrenamiento_. Un duro, largo y pesado entrenamiento. Créanmelo cuando se los digo. Sudarán, pelearan, discutirán, odiarán, perdonarán, se lastimarán, probablemente sufrirán no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente. Es por eso que solo he elegido a unas cuantas personas, personas que a mi juicio son muy capaces de lograr muchas cosas.

Nadie decía nada, todos en verdad estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del auror.

-Sin embargo, si alguno cree que no está preparado para este entrenamiento, siéntase libre de abandonar sin ningún compromiso esta aula – diciendo esto, el auror les dio la espalda comenzando a garabatear algo en la pizarra con su varita, aunque en realidad no se veía lo que escribía, volvió a darse la vuelta y tal como lo supuso desde antes, ningún alumno salió del aula – excelente.

Hizo levitar una hoja de pergamino la cual se dejó caer frente a Hermione.

-Aún están a tiempo si desean salir – hizo la última llamada de atención. Nadie hizo señas de querer salir – En este pergamino escribirán sus nombres, al hacerlo se comprometen a no hablar de nada de lo que ocurra en esta aula, salvo con las personas cuyos nombres estén escritos en este pergamino.

Una chica rubia, que estaba sentada en la esquina levantó la mano.

-Sí, señorita Harper.

-Debo suponer que el pergamino esta hechizado, de tal modo que si firmo y hablo con mi madre de esto, algo me sucederá ¿cierto?

-Está en lo correcto – confesó el auror - ¿alguna otra duda? – nadie habló parecían meditar la reciente confesión.

Ron recordó el hechizo que había utilizado Hermione en su quinto curso de Hogwarts cuando comenzaron con la formación del ED, quizás no sería el mismo hechizo, pero sin duda esa idea habría venido de su amiga castaña, después de todo ella al parecer también estaría con ellos en ese entrenamiento.

-Entonces prosigamos con la lista de los nombres – continuó el mayor.

Uno a uno de los chicos comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pergamino. Harry pudo observar que el pergamino contenía otro par de nombres escritos, Robards y Kingsley.

-Como se dieron cuenta, tanto el ministro de magia como yo, hemos escrito nuestros nombres también. El motivo es porque ambos los entrenaremos. El ministro vendrá a un par de clases, solo las esenciales, del resto me encargaré yo. Para no hacer este asunto de tanto misterio, les diré que esta clase estará destinada para atrapar a un _futuro_ fugitivo.

La clase entera se extrañó ante la declaración del auror.

-Así como lo escucharon, _futuro_ fugitivo, porque es un hecho que este prisionero que se encuentra en las celdas de máxima seguridad de Azkabán, hará lo posible para salir y vengarse de todo aquello que le hizo daño, de todos aquellos a los que no pudo dañar y de todos aquellos a los cuales dice _amar_.

-Disculpe señor – llamó un chico rubio – si saben que este sujeto que en cualquier momento se va a escapar, ¿Por qué no hacen algo al respecto?

-Porque, señor Lenny, esta persona aún no da señales de querer hacerlo, pero eso no descarta la idea de lo que va hacer algún momento. Y hasta que no haga nada, desgraciadamente no se pueden tomar medidas ante algunas simples sospechas.

-Entonces esta persona ha de ser muy poderosa o de lo contrario no haría un equipo exclusivo para él – comentó Adam – esto me hace pensar que se ha de tratar de uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, pero el único que se me viene a la mente es Lucius Malfoy, el cual no es una gran amenaza como para formar este equipo. Así que, ¿de quién hablamos exactamente?

-Me alegra que vaya directo al asunto señor Flint – dejó salir complacido el mayor.

Ron solo le envió una mirada de reproche, en su interior creía que el chico se quería dar _aires_ de importancia.

-Les entrenaré y prepararé para poder retener a Francis Morseferth.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Harry parpadeó perplejo, Terry comenzó a sentir cierto nerviosismo, y en cuanto a Ron, el rostro del pelirrojo era todo un enigma. En su mente invadían un sin fin de preguntas que abarcaban desde por supuesto, el gran motivo por el cual Morseferth estaba prisionero en Azkabán, y terminaban con un ¿Blaise estaba enterado de ello?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1) Micropuffs, Puffskins en miniaturas, estas pequeñas criaturas son mencionadas en el libro seis.

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora.  
**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Confesiones y Sorpresas

**Capitulo Cuatro: Confesiones y sorpresas.**

Se encontraba en el balcón del departamento, desde ese lado casi no se podían apreciar bien las estrellas, pero aún así a Ronald Weasley no le importó quedarse ahí sentado mientras que el frío viento le deba de lleno en la cara, de todas formas no las estaba observando.

Era la segunda noche que se escapaba de la rutina y se quedaba ahí pensando en las palabras de Robards.

 _"_ _Les entrenaré y prepararé para poder retener a Francis Morseferth"._

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, había teorías (de a montones) sobre los posibles motivos del encarcelamiento de Francis en Azkabán. Y sin embargo ninguna se acercaba un poco a la verdad.

El pelirrojo suspiró largamente. Ese día, justo antes de empezar la clase se había propuesto cerrar definitivamente el asunto Blaise y su sorpresa fue que eso no sería posible. ¿Por qué cada vez que decidía dejar atrás el pasado, la vida se empeñaba que no fuera así? Todo parecía como si el destino le gritara que aún no era el tiempo, que aún _había_ algo pendiente, que el tiempo del adiós definitivo aún no llegaba, que aún _tenía_ que saber algo. Pero ¿Qué exactamente era ese algo?

-No seas tonto Ron – se murmuró hacia él mismo. Movió la cabeza negativamente – no veas _monos_ donde no los hay.

Desvió su mirada hacia el interior del departamento, vio a Terry sentado frente al televisor viendo dibujos animados. Al parecer el chico había comenzado a hacerse adicto a esos programas por culpa de Harry. Dejó escapar una sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? tenía ahí a su lado un gran chico, mientras que él estaba desperdiciando tiempo pensando en los _hubiera_ y los _porqué_.

-Blaise es un asunto del pasado – se dijo así mismo.

Terry estaba emocionado mientras veía _Shaman King_ , le parecía curioso el personaje de Ana, por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a Hermione. Estaba tan concentrado en aquel aparato muggle que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, ni tampoco cuando éste se recargó sobre su hombro, menos cuando le dio un casto beso en los labios. Se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando el pelirrojo le susurró al oído aquellas palabras que durante mucho tiempo anheló escuchar sinceramente.

-Te amo.

Terry volteó lentamente hacia con él. Ron le sonreía dulcemente mientras le veía a los ojos. Le dio otro beso en los labios.

-Te amo – le repitió. Terry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esta vez el león fue el de la iniciativa, el que comenzó a besarlo, el que comenzó a acariciarlo, el que le pedía que lo hiciera suyo. Y por primera vez, Terry se sintió _verdaderamente_ feliz.

* * *

-¡Vamos Bilius!

Mas que animarlo, Blaise le estaba suplicando a su hijo que desayunara. Tenía alrededor de veinte minutos tratando de darle sus alimentos, pero el pequeño se rehusaba rotundamente. Intentó con el truco del _trenecito_ , del _avioncito_ , el de la _escoba_ , pero ninguno funcionó. El pequeño Bilius solo se limitaba a gritar o incluso a llorar. El moreno comenzó a desesperarse.

Desde semanas atrás se había percatado que su hijo comenzaba a rechazarlo. Y él no lo culpaba, después de todo él había hecho lo mismo, en aquel tiempo no le hubiera importado, sin embargo, a estas alturas le dolía enormemente.

-Solo un poco ¿sí?

El pequeño Bilius cerró su boquita fuertemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza energéticamente. A Blaise se le encogió el corazón cuando su hijo comenzó a llorar. Lo cargó en sus brazos inmediatamente, pero el pequeño comenzó a patalear y a gritar fuertemente. El moreno jadeó ante esto.

-¿Qué ocurre? – llegó Neville alarmado hasta la cocina.

Los gritos de Bilius disminuyeron lentamente al escuchar la voz del recién llegado. Lo buscó con la mirada y al encontrarlo, comenzó a llamarlo con sus manitas. Esta acción destrozó las esperanzas de Blaise.

-Mi hijo no me quiere – musitó el moreno mientras se lo entregaba – no ha comido – fue lo único que le dijo.

Neville parpadeó desconcertado, aceptó al pequeño en sus brazos, el cual en cuanto estuvo en éstos dejó de llorar completamente. No era la primera vez que ocurría una escena similar, sin embargo era la primera en la cual Blaise confesaba lo que ninguno de ellos quería siquiera considerar.

Neville llevó a Bilius hasta su sillita, donde lo sentó y se dispuso a continuar a darle el desayuno.

-Es cuestión de tiempo y… ¿Blaise? – Neville lo buscó con la mirada, pero fue en vano.

El moreno se había ido dejándolos solos.

* * *

Esta vez el chico tendría que explicarle un par de cosas. Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que Draco los había descubierto y era el mismo tiempo que tenía sin verlo. Cuando Harry no tuvo más remedio que darle un poco de espacio a su rubio, decidió a proseguir con su segundo plan. Encarar a Corner.

El ojiverde repasó los sucesos de aquella fatídica tarde y llegó a la conclusión que el ex Ravenclaw se había enterado que Draco se encontraba ahí cuando comenzó a preguntarle sobre éste, porque de no serlo así, entonces ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de hablar del rubio?

Corner lo sabía, así que tendría que pagar por ello. Se _apareció_ en las afueras del departamento del chico.

-¡Corner abre la maldita puerta!

Nadie respondió, tuvo la paciencia de hablarle por segunda vez, a la tercera lo hizo acompañado con un hechizo que recién había aprendido en la Academia de Aurores para abrir el único obstáculo que lo separaba para entrar. La puerta.

-¡Corner! – insistió pero el chico parecía no estar en su morada. Harry gruñó en desesperación – vas a regresar y cuando lo hagas, hablaremos.

Satisfecho por la expuesta venganza dirigida al parecer hacia el aire, se fue del lugar. _Apareció_ en el departamento de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, Neville logró hacer dormir la siesta del medio día a Bilius, preocupado bajaba las escaleras para ir en busca de Blaise ya que el moreno no se había visto desde el incidente de la cocina. Estaba por entrar al lugar en cuestión cuando escuchó ruidos extraños en el recibidor, con cautela se dirigió hasta allá.

Aferraba fuertemente su varita cuando escuchó que alguien maldecía quedamente, al parecer el intruso había tropezado con la pequeña trampa que había colocado Draco antes de irse a Francia (según él, dirigida a Potter por si llegaba a _aparecerse_ en el lugar), a todos les hizo gracia su manera de querer vengarse del ojiverde, puesto que la casa estaba bajo un encantamiento y nadie podía entrar sin el consentimiento de alguno de ellos.

Neville localizó al visitante debajo de aquella montaña de cachivaches de la cual consistía la trampa.

-No te muevas – amenazó el castaño enterrando su varita en el cuello, mientras que por dentro hacía memoria de quién demonios era el intruso. Definitivamente no era Draco, Theo tampoco porque aún estaba en clase y…

-Soy yo – gruñó el chico Nott – me he olvidado de la trampa de Draco.

-¿Theo? – llamó entre risas flojas el castaño ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras que las cachivaches sonaban estrepitosamente al ser movidos.

-¿Me puedes recordar el por qué no desactivamos esa cosa? – volvió a gruñir Theo, una vez que ambos se encontraban en la cocina.

-Porque el único que puede desactivarla es Draco, pero no lo hizo por las prisas del viaje – le recordó Neville, mientras le limpiaba algunas manchas de la cara producidas por los utensilios – aunque algo me dice que tenía la esperanza de que Harry cayera en ella y… ¿no es temprano para que estés en casa?

Theodore enarcó una ceja.

-Llevo menos de quince minutos aquí, pero puedo irme y regresar más al rato y… - fue silenciado por un casto beso.

-No es eso.

-Lo sé.

Neville le sonrió ligeramente, el ex Slytherin frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? – el león se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba muy seguro de decirle lo ocurrido, pero tarde o temprano Theo se enteraría.

-Bilius.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? – quiso saber. Al igual que Neville, él también había sido testigo de varias situaciones similares.

-El desayuno, esta vez acompañado con gritos – el chico Nott maldijo quedamente cuando su novio terminó de relatarle lo sucedido – me siento mal Theo, Blaise se veía realmente afectado y…

-Lo sé Neville, es horrible. Pero debemos ser fuertes, tenemos que ayudarle a Blaise a _conquistar_ a su hijo. No debemos dejar que se dé por vencido ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – coincidió el león.

Theo tomó de la mano a su novio y lo condujo hacia la sala, donde lo sentó. Neville le sonrió.

- _Señor_ _Nott_ , está muy misterioso ¿me podría decir el motivo?

-Te tengo una sorpresa – el castaño la buscó con la mirada – tendrás que esperar hasta el fin de semana.

-¿Qué? Oye, no me puedes decir que tienes una sorpresa y luego decirme que tengo que esperar cuatro días para eso.

Theodore sonrió, Neville hizo un puchero, el ex Slytherin no lo resistió, le dio un dulce beso.

-No me vas a convencer con un beso – refunfuñó el león. Theo se abalanzó hacia con él dándole otro – ni con dos… o tres…

* * *

Había despedido a Ron en Hogsmeade cinco minutos atrás, así que en cuanto llegó a su departamento la presencia de Harry le sorprendió en demasía.

-¡Harry! – exclamó espantado.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el ojiverde reprimiendo una sonrisa - ¿Dónde han quedado tus _entrenamientos_ de auror?

-Hace segundos no creía que los ocuparía en mi propio departamento, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cierto, debí avisar – reconoció el ojiverde, últimamente le daba por entrar al hogar de sus amigos sin avisar, hasta el momento corría con la suerte de no encontrarlos en situaciones comprometedoras como en un tiempo le había pasado con Neville y Theodore – es solo que… no sabía a dónde ir.

El chico Potter se entristeció en demasía, si fueran otras circunstancias en esos momentos estaría con Draco, con su rubio.

-No te preocupes – se apresuró a decir Terry - ¿cerveza de mantequilla?

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde se sentaron a disfrutar de unas frías cervezas.

-¿Alguna novedad del asunto Morseferth? – preguntó el ojiverde.

Dos días atrás habían tenido su primera clase extra, la cual sería impartida por Robards, el jefe de aurores. Dicha clase asistirían los días sábados. El auror ya les había dado su primera tarea, investigar el motivo de la captura de Morseferth.

-Ni siquiera sabía que estaba capturado – dejó salir Harry – aunque Draco y yo éramos novios, nunca hablábamos de ese señor, si lo hacíamos terminábamos peleados. Ya sabes, por el asunto de Blaise, Ron y ese profesor y…

Terry se mantenía en silencio, el león supo interpretarlo bien.

-Lo siento, yo… ¿lo sabías?

-Sí – dejó salir amargamente el ex Ravenclaw – sé que por ese señor, Ron y Blaise terminaron. Ron me lo confesó antes de mudarse conmigo.

Harry, que se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, lo observaba atentamente. Terry estaba centrado en las gotas de agua que resbalaban del vaso.

-Sé que Ron aceptó a salir conmigo porque hubo algo que le impedía estar con Zabini. Su hijo.

El ojiverde parpadeó nervioso. ¿Terry sabía del hijo de Blaise? No estaba muy seguro que su amigo pelirrojo le hubiera dado todos los detalles al chico que tenia frente a él, ya que ni siquiera a él se lo había dicho. Harry lo descubrió cuando a Draco se le salió sin querer en una de sus citas.

-No es tan difícil de deducir ¿sabes? – Terry negó con la cabeza mientras seguía observando al vaso – Zabini es un libro abierto una vez que lo conoces o lo observas de muy cerca. Cuando terminó con Ron, ya se le notaba distinto, eso no hizo más que empeorar su estado. Había días que se le veía cansado, pálido, comía mucho y su estado de ánimo cambiaba constantemente, cada rato estaba en la enfermería y sin contar que hubo un tiempo en que simplemente dejó de estar en clases. Después me enteré que era por el embarazo… Y solo fue cuestión de unir cabos y concluir que el hijo que esperaba era de alguien más para que entre él y Ron no hubiera reconciliación.

-¿Cómo es que sabías todo eso de Blaise? ¿Por qué lo vigilabas? – Harry se extrañó ante la confesión del chico.

-¿A él? – Terry soltó una sonrisa floja. Harry entornó los ojos de manera alarmante.

-¡Ron!

-Desde el día que… tuve un incidente con Nott y Neville en un pasillo, también intervinieron Ron y Draco (1) – Terry sonrió al recordar aquella pequeña discusión – Digamos que desde ese día cierto pelirrojo comenzó a llamarme la atención y dejé de meterme con Nott y el asunto de su padre.

Harry no tuvo que preguntar lo demás, Terry había seguido de cerca los pasos de su amigo pelirrojo y la mayor parte de ese tiempo, Blaise estuvo presente.

-¡Eso es! – Soltó de pronto el ojiverde haciendo sobresaltar al ex Ravenclaw - ¡Incesto!

-¿Disculpa?

-El motivo por el cual Francis Morseferth fue encerrado, por incesto. Al casarse con su madre, la señora Zabini, lo convierte en su padrastro o en una especie de padre.

-No creo que ese sea un motivo poderoso para tenerlo en las celdas de máxima seguridad.

-Pero es un indicio.

-Harry…

-Además encaja perfectamente, dejó de dar clases en Hogwarts porque fue descubierto.

-Harry…

-¿Otro motivo? El embarazo. Debe de haber una ley sobre eso ¿no? Le preguntaremos a Hermione y…

-¡HARRY!

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad vas a sostener tu teoría frente a _toda_ la clase?

-Claro, solo es cuestión de decir que… - el ojiverde se silenció de inmediato. Sabía a lo que se refería Terry. No podía simplemente decir el cómo había obtenido esa información sin hacer mención de Ron o Blaise. Ya que lo primero que les dijo Robards, era el uso de las pruebas, éstas tenían que ser confiables, seguras, es decir, confesar la verdad, mencionar nombres.

-No puedes hablar de eso frente a Ron.

-He aquí donde se supone que debemos aplicar la ética. Separar lo personal de lo laboral.

-¿Aunque eso signifique pasar de tu mejor amigo? – Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba convencido de que ese era el motivo por el cual Morseferth estaba capturado. Así que no se daría por vencido.

-Buscaré la manera de no decir nombres y tampoco lo diré sin consultarlo antes con Ron – dejó salir firmemente – por lo pronto esta es la única teoría ¿Puedo pasar a tu estudio y echarle un vistazo a su pequeña biblioteca?

Terry asintió levemente, mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de hace dos semanas atrás…

 _Ron y él estaban redecorando el departamento, juntos habían decidido armar una biblioteca en el estudio ya que todo el departamento estaba adornado de libros acomodados sin cuidado en las esquinas o en el piso, incluso unos hacían de función para sostener una mesa con patas disparejas._

 _Cada uno comenzó a reunir los libros y acomodarlos en el nuevo librero que habían conseguido días atrás. Cuando Terry comenzó a revisar los lugares para no dejar un libro rezagado, llegó hasta donde se encontraba aquel libro cuyas hojas escondían aquel pedazo de pergamino que contenía la "bomba Blaise". En ese momento creyó conveniente esconder el libro entre aquellos que ahora reposaban en la nueva biblioteca._

 _Así que lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su nuevo lugar, en la orilla superior izquierda. Había decidido dejar ese asunto en las manos del destino._

Terry abrió los ojos. ¿Qué tantas probabilidades había que Harry escogiera ese libro y descubriera la nota? No quiso averiguarlo se dirigió corriendo hasta el estudio. El ojiverde sostenía en cada una de sus manos temblorosas un libro y un pedazo de pergamino, respectivamente.

-¡Harry! – jadeó Terry.

-¡Tú sabías de esto!

* * *

Robards paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina del Ministro de Magia, estaba preocupado. Bode y Croaker ya habían dado su reporte sobre la misión en la cual estaban implicados.

-Marshall Deep, el único esposo de Rose Zabini que no muere de manera sospechosa fue visto en Hogsmeade el año pasado, los Inefables han podido dar con su paradero pero creen que no durará mucho en ese lugar.

-Entiendo – expresó el ministro.

-¿Hago que lo contacten, señor?

-¿Morseferth está involucrado con él?

-De acuerdo al reporte de ellos, no señor.

-Entiendo, esto nos regresa a Anthony Olsen. ¿Lo han entrevistado últimamente?

-Sí señor, al parecer su memoria está mejorando y recuerda más detalles – el jefe de aurores se sentó frente al ministro – todo indica que Morseferth ya tenía en la mira a la familia Zabini desde que se le dio la misión de capturar a Olsen. El por qué aún no estamos muy seguros. Cuando interrogamos a Morseferth dijo que el caso Zabini era muy popular y que si él lograba develarlo sería una gran oportunidad para dar un gran paso en su carrera como auror, el hecho que le hubieran asignado ese caso medio año después fue solo una coincidencia.

-Y esto nos deja nuevamente a un callejón sin salida – dejó salir desesperado Kingsley - ¿Cómo vamos con la investigación del Pacto Mágico?

-La señorita Granger está en eso, señor.

Tanto Robards como el ministro de magia habían considerado a Hermione en el grupo de la clase extra aprovechando que la chica había ofrecido sus servicios hacia el ministerio (aunque la chica al principio sus intereses eran más que nada relacionados con su fundación del P.E.D.D.O.), ya que la chica era muy astuta e inteligente, pero sobre todo porque no estaba involucrada con Francis Morseferth, al menos no directamente.

-Temo que nos hemos precipitado al solicitar su ayuda en ese tema Robards, Granger es amiga de Potter y Weasley.

Ambos hombres sabían sobre el romance de Blaise y Ron, ya que Draco, Theo y Neville habían declarado todo lo que sabían para poder ayudar a anular el Pacto Mágico. Lo que no estaban muy seguros era cómo Francis había intervenido entre ambos chicos, sabían del Pacto, pero no sabían exactamente el cómo había sido realizado y en qué consistía realmente. Y sin en realidad había un Pacto…

-Lo sé, es por eso que solo le he pedido que buscara Pactos o rituales mágicos de situaciones hipotéticas. No le he dado nombres, solo le he pedido discreción.

-Eso no será suficiente Robards, nosotros sabiendo lo que sabemos no hemos podido dar con nada, ella menos. Tarde o temprano le tendremos que decir los involucrados – la voz del ministro se le notaba preocupada – a veces… solo quisiera olvidar este asunto.

-No se dé por vencido, señor. Ese chico nos necesita, se lo debemos. Recuerde que fue de gran ayuda durante la segunda guerra.

-¡Eso es Robards! Nos hemos estado enfocando tanto en Francis que dejamos de lado lo más obvio.

-¿Señor?

-¿Y si se trata de venganza? – Inquirió el ministro con un brillo de luz en su mirada. El auror por otro lado no entendía nada.

-Lo de la fotografía ya lo hablamos y…

-No Gawain, no me refiero a una venganza contra los chicos, sino contra sus progenitores.

-¿Se refiere a Albert Nott, Derek Zabini y Lucius Malfoy?

-Albert Nott fue amigo cercano del padre de Francis. Lucius y Derek coincidieron con Francis en Hogwarts. Debió de haber pasado algo con ellos cuatro, si encontramos la conexión, sabremos los motivos.

-Disculpe señor, pero… no entiendo qué quiere decir.

El ministro se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hasta un archivero del cual sacó una gran caja, después de buscar por un rato, sacó lo que buscaba con tanto empeño.

-Observa esta fotografía – Robards la observó. Había tres chicos en su época de Hogwarts. Dos chicos rubios y en medio uno moreno, el primero era Lucius Malfoy sonreía de manera arrogante, a su lado se encontraba Derek el cual también sonreía abiertamente pero a diferencia de Lucius, su sonrisa era más sencilla; el ultimo chico era Francis que también sonreía, sin embargo era el único de los tres que abraza al chico de al lado – ahora observa esta – el ministro le enseñó una fotografía donde se encontraba un Albert Nott adolescente al lado de Alfred Morseferth, el padre de Francis.

-Dime ¿ves algún indicio de algo?

-¡Son idénticos! Es decir, hay diferencias obvias pero, es como si Blaise, Theodore y Draco fueran las " _copias"_ físicas de sus padres.

-¡Exacto! Tengo la ligera sospecha que Francis veía en los chicos a sus padres. Tenemos que averiguar qué ocurrió con ellos.

-Ahora comienza todo a tener sentido. La muerte misteriosa de Derek, la sorpresiva muerte de Albert en la guerra, sé que fue Lucius, pero ¿Cómo se enteró éste que su hijo estaba de nuestro lado? Alguien le dijo.

-Son solo suposiciones, pero dándonos repuestas a estas preguntas, sabremos el porqué de la _obsesión_ de Morseferth con estos chicos.

-Comenzaré interrogando a Lucius Malfoy, el único sobreviviente de ellos tres.

Y con estos objetivos, el jefe de aurores se encaminó hacia Azkabán.

* * *

Harry lo veía con odio, su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada, sus manos temblorosas apretaban fuertemente lo que sostenían.

-¿Ron lo sabe?

Terry le enviaba una mirada de suplica, había albergado esperanzas que por lo menos el pergamino estaría a salvo un par de semanas más, pero al parecer el destino se empeñaba que no fuera sí.

-No… — musitó.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para verse arremetido contra la pared. Harry lo estrujaba sin consideración alguna, haciendo presión en su cuello con su varita y con su otra mano libre obligó a tirar la de él.

-¡Cuándo pensabas decirlo!

-Yo...

-No lo pensabas hacer ¿cierto? – El ojiverde arremetió mas haciendo que Terry se quejara del dolor – ¡sabías que Draco sufría mucho y aún así seguiste haciéndolo!

Esta vez el chico castaño no entendió nada. ¿Qué Draco sufría? ¿De qué demonios hablaba Harry? ¿Qué nota había leído? El gesto de desconcierto que le envió no hizo más que enfurecer al león, el cual lo empujó hacia el escritorio, haciendo que el recién aventado no tuviera tiempo de poder meter las manos y evitar golpearse.

Terry se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero apenas estuvo de pie frente al ojiverde, cuando éste lo sorprendió con un golpe de puño cerrado directamente en su nariz. Cayó nuevamente en el suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – Harry estaba realmente enojado, había dejado atrás su varita ya que el chico que tenía frente a él estaba desarmado, estaría muy enojado, pero aún tenía la decencia de ponerse al nivel de su oponente.

Por otro lado a Terry le preocupaba más que su alrededor estuviera dando vueltas, que la voz de Harry se escuchara cada vez más lejana, que su nariz sangrara de manera alarmante ¿Por qué hacía de pronto tanto frío en el estudio?

-¡Cómo pudiste escribir esto! Y andar como si nada con Ron, el verme junto con Draco y sin sentir un poco de culpa, ¡Dime!

Harry le puso un pedazo de pergamino frente a él para que pudiera leerlo, sin embargo el chico no pudo visualizar nada frente a él, estaba comenzando a marearse. Harry no parecía un chico fuerte, pero el golpe que le acababa de dar le había confirmado todo lo contrario.

-No me… siento bien… - apenas murmuró tratando de levantarse, pero el ojiverde se lo impidió sentándose ahorcadas en él.

-Escuchar la verdad no te hace sentir bien ¿cierto?

-Harry… en serio… yo…

Todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro, no sabía si estaba alucinando, pero le había parecido escuchar la voz de Ron cerca de él. Lo último que supo Terry fue que Ron había dicho algo de "Eres un idiota" y no supo a quién fue dirigido.

* * *

Ron llegó a su departamento, se le hizo extraño que estuvieran las luces apagadas, normalmente cuando comenzaba a oscurecer Terry las encendía, ya que siempre estaba envuelto en algo. _No puedo leer a oscuras. Sin las luces encendidas la preparación de la cena no sale igual_. Esas eran algunas de sus excusas, al pelirrojo le hacían gracia.

-¿Terry? – llamó al notar que el chico no lo recibiera.

Cada vez que Ron tenía que hacer algo después de clases y lo hacía llegar a casa después de que a su novio, éste siempre lo recibía en la sala con una enorme sonrisa que siempre iba acompañada por un casto beso. Quizás era _ñoñería_ por parte del chico castaño, pero era _ñoñería_ de la cual Ron ya estaba acostumbrado.

Los gritos que venían del estudio, no hicieron más que alarmarlo en demasía, corrió hasta allá y con lo que se encontró no le agradó mucho. Harry estaba encima de alguien reclamándole algo, el pelirrojo creyó que era un intruso, pero sus hipótesis se desvanecieron cuando reconoció a su novio debajo de Harry.

-¡Harry! pero ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? – lo quitó de encima de su novio.

-¡Esto es lo que pasa! – El ojiverde le aventó el pedazo de pergamino – estaba en ese libro – le dijo señalándolo.

Ron estaba desconcertado, abrió el arrugado pergamino y comenzó a leer.

 _No vales nada Malfoy, solo eres el hijo de un maldito mortífago que ha matado al padre de uno de tus mejores amigos ¿Cómo tienes el valor de seguir viéndolo a la cara?_

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos por la sorpresa, sin embargo su mirada cambió a una de enfado. Tomó el libro en sus manos.

-Eres un idiota – le dijo a Harry, mientras comenzaba a levantar a Terry para llevárselo a San Mungo - ¿sabes de quién es este libro siquiera? – el ojiverde frunció el ceño. Ron se lo aventó de regreso. Y sin esperar respuesta se desapareció.

El ojiverde aún con el ceño fruncido, abrió el libro. Jadeó en cuanto leyó el nombre del propietario.

-¡Michael Corner!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1)Como lo recuerdan sucedió en el Capítulo Tres: Una dolorosa verdad. En Obsesión. Terry había ido a buscar a Neville, pero Theo había llegado con ellos y comenzaron a pelearse, se les unieron Draco y Ron, pero la pelea concluyó cuando Francis intervino.

* * *

Gracias por leer...!

PISLIB n_n


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Noticias inesperadas

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

 **No olviden leer la nota final, es importante si quieren continuar leyendo esta historia.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo Cinco: Noticias inesperadas.**

Ronald Weasley estaba preocupado. Frente a él estaba el chico que le había dado absolutamente todo y él se sentía culpable por no corresponderle como debía. Terry se encontraba en una situación un tanto delicada y sin embargo, el pelirrojo se mostraba muy recio a preocuparse por el destino que tendría el chico. ¿O acaso era que aún no asimilaba la situación? ¿Sería posible que el pelirrojo tratara de negarse que Terry en verdad corriera peligro?

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Todo está bien, todo _estará_ bien – se aferraba a esa idea.

Observó detenidamente a Terry, el cual aún dormía en aquella habitación de San Mungo.

-Señor Weasley – le llamó la enfermera – el medimago Christopher Burbage quiere hablar con usted.

El pelirrojo asintió y sumisamente se dirigió hacia la oficina del medimago.

-Ya han transcurrido tres días – comenzó a explicar el medimago encargado de la salud de Terry – si no me equivoco, lo cual es imposible, el joven Boot despertará en un lapso de tres horas.

-¿Cree que el tratamiento haya sido exitoso? – Preguntó ansioso Ron.

-Lo sabremos en cuanto despierte, mientras tanto le recomiendo que vaya a descansar un rato, se le nota cansado – aconsejó el mayor.

El pelirrojo asintió y nuevamente dejó que sus pies lo guiaran a su destino.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía exhausto, esos tres últimos días habían sido realmente agotadores, tenía que estar asistiendo a la Academia y entretenerse lo menos posible para luego irse a San Mungo en donde cuidaría de Terry y hacer los deberes escolares, para terminar en su departamento donde si bien le iba cocinaría algo rápido o conformarse con comida enlatada o refrigerada de algún pub.

Y aún tenía mucho qué hacer. Tenía una buena charla pendiente con Harry con respecto a Terry. Y también aquel asunto que por lo pronto no quería hacerse cargo ya que eso significaba que tendría que recordar a cierto Slytherin y sinceramente, no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar esa parte de su pasado que se aferraba en salir a cada rato de maneras menos esperadas.

Suspiró largamente mientras recordaba lo que aconteció después de que el medimago Burbage examinara a Terry tres días atrás.

 _El medimago no traía buenas noticias y Ron lo supo de inmediato por el semblante serio que dominaba en el rostro al mayor. En cuanto lo invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio comenzó a hablar._

 _-Se lo advertí hace meses – dijo severamente el medimago mientras le ofrecía una taza con café – Le dije a Terry que si quería el tratamiento debía de cuidarse y si mal no lo recuerdo le aconsejé que el estar estudiando en la academia no era muy recomendable, sobre todo por los entrenamientos que llevan a cabo._

 _Ron parpadeó nervioso. Desde hace rato que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué el medimago tuteaba a su novio? ¿El medimago ya conocía a Terry desde antes? ¿De qué tratamiento hablaba?_

 _-Por los gestos que haces, me hace pensar que el joven Boot no le ha dicho nada del tratamiento ¿cierto?_

 _El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza de inmediato. El mayor asintió gravemente._

 _-Hace aproximadamente tres meses y medio, Terry llegó a mi oficina pidiéndome un tratamiento especial. Al parecer ya había recurrido a otros lugares antes de llegar aquí y en todos ellos le dieron el mismo resultado. Normalmente hago caso omiso de los diagnósticos previos, ya que prefiero examinar a mis pacientes y sacar un nuevo diagnostico por si los anteriores fueran erróneos. Sin embargo debo admitir que esta vez, todos hemos coincidido en el mismo resultado final._

 _El pelirrojo tragó saliva, sabía que sea lo que fuera a decirle el medimago no iba ser nada bueno._

 _-¿A qué conclusión llegaron?_

 _-Un hechizo muy potente. Un Obliviate para ser precisos – el pelirrojo parpadeó perplejo._

 _-¿Un Obliviate?_

 _-Así es. De acuerdo a los estudios, a Terry lo hechizaron hace año y medio aproximadamente. Es un hechizo simple, sin embargo fue mezclado con un hechizo de magia oscura, eso sin contar que le suministraban una poción para reforzar el hechizo._

 _-¿Qué? – al pelirrojo le costaba seguir al medimago, no era que no le entendía sino lo que le estaba relatando. ¿Un hechizo Obliviate con otro de magia oscura? ¿Una poción reforzadora? ¿Quién le haría eso? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Por su sorpresa, eso me indica que usted tampoco tenía conocimiento de esto._

 _Ron guardó silencio, su mente maquinaba muchas preguntas y teorías descabelladas sobre la reciente información._

 _-Señor Weasley, esta situación es muy delicada – dijo Christopher con voz seria – Alguien hizo 'olvidar' algo importante a Terry. Nadie hace este tipo de hechizo sino es más que para ocultar cosas de suma importancia._

 _-¿Cómo cuáles? – El pelirrojo temía preguntar, muy en el fondo sospechaba cual era esa razón._

 _-Ser testigo de un asesinato o ser víctima de una violación._

Ron veía el techo de su habitación mientras estaba tumbado en su cama con los brazos atrás de su cabeza. La conversación con el medimago había tardado un rato más. Le contó sobre las recomendaciones que debía de haber seguido su novio, las cuales por obvias razones no había seguido tal cual, ya que la más importante era el de prácticamente abandonar la Academia, cosa que Terry no haría.

Terry tenía muchas virtudes y defectos. Entre los últimos era el ser testarudo. Además, al chico le gustaba mucho eso de ser auror, era uno de sus tantos sueños de la vida. Ron hizo nota mental sobre recordarle a su novio las prioridades que debería tener en la vida para lograr lo que quería. Y con ese pensamiento cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

 _Veo a Theo dejar dormido a mi hijo Bilius en su cuna, nuevamente. Debo admitir que una parte de mí envidia el hecho que el pequeño Bilius prefiera a mis amigos antes que a mí. Pero otra parte me dice que no debo siquiera el considerar ese pensamiento, porque merezco el rechazo._

 _Bilius se acostumbró tanto a la presencia de mis amigos que es más que obvio que los considere como sus padres. El hecho que yo haya rectificado meses después y quiera hacerme cargo de él, no significa que mi pequeño Bilius cambie sus costumbres y que de pronto me quiera de la nada._

 _Yo me pasé cerca de siete meses rechazándolo y odiándolo, ¿Cómo espero que él olvide todo ese tiempo? No lo puedo obligar simplemente a que me quiera solo porque a mí se me ocurrió de pronto el querer ser su padre. Bilius se acostumbró tanto al calor, amor y presencia de mis amigos. Es normal que prefiera irse a dormir en los brazos de Theo durante las noches y despertarse cada día con la sonrisa de un Neville frente a él, porque eso ha estado haciendo desde que nació. No puedo llegar un día y cambiarle toda esa rutina._

 _Los primeros días en lo que comencé hacerme cargo funcionaron y fueron geniales. Me permitió darle de comer, bañarlo e incluso dormirlo en las siestas del medio día. Sin embargo, después de tres semanas ya no le agradó el repentino cambio, a esa nueva rutina. A mi insistente presencia…_

-¿Estás bien? _– La voz de Theo me hace dar un respingo –_ lo siento, no quise asustarte _._

-No te preocupes _– le respondo ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate_ \- ¿ya se durmió?

 _Theo asiente con la cabeza._

-¿Seguro que estás bien? _– esta vez soy sincero con él. Niego con la cabeza._

-No lo tomes a mal, pero en ocasiones al ver a Bilius en tus brazos o en los de Neville yo _… - suspiro lentamente –_ no los culpo, sé que Bilius se ha acostumbrado a ustedes, pero eso no quita el sentirme mal al ver que Bilius los prefiera a ustedes antes que a mí.

-Lo sé. Y nos sentimos realmente muy mal por ello _– me aclara Theo. Niego con la cabeza._

-No deberían. Yo estuve mal. Ahora me toca remendar el error y hacerme querer por mi hijo.

-Lo estás haciendo bien – _me confiesa_ – solo falta practicar el irse a dormir por la noches y el despertar a su lado.

 _Le sonrío a mi amigo._ _Ojalá todo fuera así de simple._

-Por cierto ¿Quién es ' _Toto'_? – _Le pregunto un tanto confuso._

 _-_ Un Micropuffs _,_ se lo compré a Bilius el día que tuviste que ir hacer el examen de diagnóstico para la universidad. Quedaron en enviarlo la próxima semana, al parecer es un poco tardado el proceso de adopción de esa especie _._

-Eso me recuerda que te llegó ese paquete en la mañana _– le digo señalándole una caja agujerada que puse en la mañana encima de la mesa._

-¡Genial! _– sonríe feliz, enarco una ceja. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Theo haya sonreído por adquirir una mascota –_ es para Neville _– me dice mientras examina al… ¿eso es un sapo azul?_

-Supongo que es para mañana _– dejo salir. Es increíble que dentro de unas cuantas horas uno de mis mejores amigos estará celebrando su aniversario número cuatro con su novio. Desde hace días han estado planeando el cómo festejarlo -_ ¿nervioso?

- _Nervioso_ no es la palabra _– me dice realmente feliz. Le devuelvo la sonrisa –_ mañana se lo pediré _._

 _Ese asunto también lo ha estado planeando desde meses atrás. Realmente estoy feliz por él. Ambos están por dar un gran paso en su relación._

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Ambos se lo merecen – _le confieso sinceramente._

-Gracias.

* * *

Neville leía tranquilamente un libro sobre Hierbas Medicinales mientras esperaba a su novio, si sus cálculos no fallaban llegaría en unos cuantos segundos más, Bilius no solía tardar mucho en quedarse dormido. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y él cada vez se cansaba más, así que mejor decidió dejar el libro de lado y dormirse, total al siguiente día ambos podrían afinar los últimos detalles.

En cuanto apagó la lámpara de noche, sintió cómo alguien se acostaba a su lado.

-¿Estás despierto? – interrogó Theo mientras le daba suaves besos en su cuello.

-¿Quién podría dormir ante semejante atención? – fue la respuesta de Neville cuando sintió a su novio abrazarlo por la espalda. Nott sonrió.

-¿Preparado para mañana?

Habían estado planeando esa salida desde meses atrás, sin embargo sus horarios de estudios últimamente no les había permitido pulir los detalles. Ese era el momento.

-Por supuesto – exclamó feliz el ex Gryffindor mientras se enfrentaba a su novio – Te he planeado el mejor desayuno.

-Con que tu estés presente, ya es el mejor de todos – le respondió Theo dándole un casto beso en los labios. Neville se sonrojó.

Habían decidido que ese año lo celebrarían diferente al resto de los demás, así que habían propuesto que cada uno se encargaría de una actividad. A Neville le tocaba el desayuno, a Theo la cena y ambos decidirían dónde irían a comer. Era sencillo, pero sin duda era algo distinto a lo que solían hacer. Solo esperaban que todo resultara bien. Ya que, el siguiente día también sería el primero en que Blaise estaría con Bilius solo.

-Te amo – expresó Neville acariciando la mejilla del chico que tenía frente a él. Theo le respondió con otro beso.

Ambos estaban tan emocionados por el día siguiente que no podían dormir. Conversaron durante un rato tal como solían hacerlo cuando alguno de los dos no podía dormir. Siempre acompañándose el uno al otro.

-Hace días Blaise me comentó que buscará trabajo de medio tiempo – dejó salir Neville adormilado – Al parecer los gastos de Bilius han aumentado un poco.

-Eso me recuerda que también debo buscar trabajo, esa crisis de hace meses casi me hace caer en banca rota – le respondió Theo también semidormido – no esperaré a que se acabe el oro para buscar trabajo.

-Yo… – Neville bostezó con ganas – también buscaré algo, mi abuela no me dejó mucho oro. Además están los gastos de la casa y el de la universidad – el ex Gryffindor se abrazó de su novio.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, debes estudiar – ambos eran conscientes que caían lentamente en el sueño, pero aún así seguían manteniendo, aunque ya no tan cuerda, la conversación – quizás vaya a San Mungo, lo más probable es que se burlen de mí, ya sabes con eso que soy "mortífago" – Theo bostezó. Neville iba a protestar por lo que había dicho, pero solo consiguió gruñir – no importa si solo de conserje me contraten, tal vez con el tiempo me asciendan y cuando ya tenga terminada mi carrera de Medimagia me contraten de medimago y…

-Hablando de San Mungo, tengo un profesor, Cristhian… no, espera, se llama… – Neville bostezó nuevamente – no recuerdo, pero es el director de San Mungo. Es un señor extraño… juraría que en la clase pasada estaba coqueteando con Miles… o ¿era Mark?

-Se llama Christopher, también fue mi… profesor – está vez fue Theo el que bostezó – El otro día me…

Pero Neville ya no supo que le ocurrió el 'otro día' a su novio, ya que ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

 _Perdóname._

 _Harry._

Draco observaba la nota que le había enviado el ojiverde. Negó con la cabeza e hizo lo que venía haciendo con cada nota que le llegaba de él. Dejó que las llamas de la chimenea la consumieran lentamente. Tal vez Harry arreglara las cosas con lo demás con un simple "Perdóname", pero para él eso no era suficiente. ¿Cómo perdonar algo de esa magnitud? ¿Desde cuándo venía sucediendo? Recordaba vagamente que Harry le había dicho a Corner que cada vez que no asistía a sus citas le daba cualquier excusa. Draco hizo memoria. La primera vez que Harry no había asistido a su cita había sido cuatro meses atrás, aunque en esa ocasión el ojiverde le aseguró que estaba cansado y que por eso no pudo asistir a su cita.

No importaban las excusas o desde cuando había ocurrido. Lo importante era que Harry había traspasado una línea muy importante. La del respeto mutuo. Se supone que ambos se amaban. Pero al parecer para el ojiverde eso no le había sido suficiente.

-¿Draco? – La voz de un chico que era tan solo unos cuantos años mayor que él lo sacó de sus cavilaciones - ¿Estás listo?

El rubio asintió.

-No tardaremos mucho, Gordon. Hoy no me siento muy bien – le confesó Draco al chico moreno que estaba frente a él.

-De acuerdo – le respondió el aludido.

* * *

Ron estaba nervioso. Fue el primero en llegar a la clase extra, por alguna extraña razón Hermione no estaba ahí o tal vez llegaría junto con Dawlish, al parecer su amiga castaña era muy amiga del jefe de aurores, ya que desde la clase que habían tenido la semana anterior, la chica no se había dejado ver por estar trabajando en algo importante con el mayor.

De Harry no quería mejor acordarse, aún resonaban en él las palabras del medimago.

 _Christopher ya le había comentado a Ron sobre las precauciones que le había encomendado a Terry después de la primera prueba que le había hecho meses atrás. En esos momentos le estaba explicando la situación actual._

 _-El golpe que ha recibido Terry no hizo más que acelerar un proceso que probablemente duraría meses – explicó el medimago._

 _-¿Acelerar?_

 _-No se olvide señor Weasley, que aunque seamos magos seguimos siendo seres humanos. Nuestras funciones y estructuras cerebrales son las mismas que las de los muggles. Déjeme explicarme mejor._

 _El medimago se acercó a la pared en donde deslizó una lámina de color blanco, enseguida apagó la luz en esa área. Con su varita dio un ligero toque a un artefacto extraño donde rápidamente comenzó a proyectar varias imágenes en la lámina, al principio el pelirrojo no las reconoció. Lentamente las imágenes tomaron la forma de dos cerebros._

 _-Es una tomografía axial – comenzó a explicar el medimago – La primera imagen se la tomé a Terry cuando vino la primera vez. Y ésta hace tres días – mostró la segunda imagen._

 _El pelirrojo estaba un tanto desconcertado, en ambas imágenes había diferencias notorias._

 _-Este punto negro que observa en ésta área – el medimago le mostró al pelirrojo un punto que se veía muy visible en la tomografía en el área de la memoria – Es el hechizo Obliviate. El hechizo es solo un espacio en blanco en esa masa gris que afecta a la memoria, este hechizo es difícil de realizar a la persona porque solo se enfoca en un recuerdo en particular. La persona que lo realiza debe ser muy cuidadoso al hacerlo, ya que si no acierta al recuerdo que desea 'borrar' puede afectar otras áreas._

 _-Ese punto es muy grande – dejó salir preocupado Ron – Eso quiere decir que, ¿El recuerdo es muy grande?_

 _-No. Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa. Por alguna extraña razón el hechizo ha estado 'expandiéndose' por decirlo de algún modo. Quizás haya sido a consecuencias del hechizo de magia negra que acompañó al Obliviate o tal vez fueron las pociones reforzadoras. Aún no lo sé, estoy haciéndole estudios sobre eso todavía._

 _Ron entornó los ojos al escuchar las palabras del medimago._

 _-Y con 'expandir' se refiera a que, ¿puede perder la memoria?_

 _-Me temo que sí señor Weasley. No me sorprendería que Terry ya haya presentado alguna laguna mental en estos días – el ojiazul pasó saliva trabajosamente – El golpe que ha recibido recientemente, de alguna manera hizo una reacción en cadena, hizo que se movieran de manera microscópica algunos tejidos neuronales los cuales llegaron hasta el hechizo, el cual se ha expandido lo que debió de haberlo hecho en meses, como le dije hace unos momentos atrás. Y al expandirse trajo consigo la hemorragia._

 _-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo o para disminuirlo? ¿Puede deshacerlo?_

 _-He hecho todo lo posible, pero me temo que no ha sido suficiente. Nunca había visto algo parecido – se sinceró el mayor – El tratamiento que le he dado es solo para evitar que el hechizo siga expandiéndose rápidamente, pero aún así lo seguirá haciendo._

 _Ambos quedaron en silencio._

 _-Señor Weasley, el hechizo tiene que deshacerse o de lo contrario la pérdida de memoria solo será un problema minúsculo a comparación con lo demás._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _-Terry puede morir._

Ron aún estaba consternado por la noticia. Lentamente había estado asimilando lo ocurrido. Terry estaba muy mal y se pondría peor. Le dolía enormemente que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera el mejor medimago de San Mungo podía hacerlo. Todo estaba mal.

Harry podía ser su mejor amigo, sin embargo esta vez sí había hecho algo realmente grave. Ya no era una de esas rabietas con las que había tenido con Malfoy en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Esta vez la vida de alguien estaba en peligro. Quizás su amigo ojiverde no era realmente el verdadero culpable de todo aquello, pero había acelerado algo que podían haber evitado o retrasado y…

-Hola – la voz de alguien conocido lo hizo sobresaltar – Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-Adam – gruñó Ron al reconocer al chico de ojos color miel.

-Recuerdas mi nombre, esa es buena señal. Lo que me lleva a una situación un poco embarazosa porque no recuerdo el tuyo – dejó salir incómodamente el aludido.

-Es porque nunca me presenté. Soy Ronald Weasley.

-Mucho gusto, Ronald – le extendió la mano, el pelirrojo la estrechó - ¿Estás solo?

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos ante la pregunta obvia del chico. Se sumieron en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Por alguna extraña razón el pelirrojo no soportaba al chico y no se explicaba el porqué.

-Está retrasado el señor Dawlish – dejó salir Adam mientras jugaba con el vuelapluma. Ron gruñó.

Poco a poco los minutos pasaban y con éstos, los chicos del grupo llegaban lentamente.

Lenny, el chico de ojos grises, cuando llegó saludó amistosamente a Adam, el cual le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Nigel, un chico alto de ojos azules, llegó con Lisa, ambos enfrascados en una conversación calurosa sobre un tema que Ron no quiso y ni quería saber. Alexander, un chico castaño de ojos color negros, y Claire Harper, una chica rubia de ojos saltones, fueron los últimos en llegar. Se rumoreaba por la Academia que ambos tenían un romance desde el año pasado.

-No quiero sonar indiscreto pero, ¿Terry está bien? – preguntó sin más Adam consiguiendo al fin calmar sus ansias. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo tan rápido que sintió que su cuello se saldría de su lugar. Frunció el ceño – No ha venido a clases desde hace tres días, eso es todo.

El pelirrojo no supo cómo nombrar lo que en esos momentos sentía. ¿Acaso ese Adam vigilaba a su novio?

-Él está bien – dejó salir rotundamente mientras salía del aula.

* * *

Neville conducía a un Theodore, vendado de los ojos, por aquel callejón que a esas horas de la mañana no era muy transitado.

-Un escalón más – le indicaba Neville mientras seguía dirigiéndolo.

-Esto no es algún truco como ese documental muggle ¿cierto? – Neville dejó escapar una sonrisa floja al percatarse a lo que se refería su novio.

Una semana atrás, aprovechando que Blaise estaba jugando con Bilius en el jardín, ambos estaban viendo un documental muggle sobre _'Los tipos de dueños de mascotas'_. El reportaje que a Theo realmente enojó fue en aquel donde una pareja había abandonado en un lugar de dudosa condición a un cachorrito que estaba enfermo, los dueños habían vendado de los ojos al cachorro para que no reconociera el camino de regreso.

-Por supuesto que no – le respondió Neville – Jamás haría algo así, en primer lugar porque estas demasiado _grandecito_ como para no saber cómo regresar a casa.

-¿Disculpa?

Neville le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Solo bromeaba, cariño.

Anduvieron un rato más caminando, hasta que finalmente Neville le indicó a su novio que habían llegado a su destino. Le quitó la venda de los ojos lentamente.

-Ya puedes abrirlos – le dijo emocionado. El Slytherin abrió los ojos. Sonrió feliz al ver el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡Esto es increíble! – Soltó Theodore al reconocer aquel pub – Intenté reservar muchas veces en este lugar.

-No fue tan fácil, tuve que recurrir a muchas personas influyentes – confesó Neville.

-Y con personas influyentes te refieres a Potter – dejó salir el castaño con aquella sonrisa que a Longbottom le gustaba. El león se encogió de hombros.

-¿Vamos? – le propuso a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía entrar en el aquel pub.

* * *

Ron no estaba seguro en quedarse a la clase, había estado estudiando los _pros_ y los _contras_ en aquel balcón. Definitivamente había muchos ' _contras'_ , el primero y más importante era el no haber hecho los deberes, ya que éstos lo llevaban a pensar en Francis y en consecuencia en Blaise. El pelirrojo sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ya que no todo el tiempo iba evitar los deberes sobre todo si éstos incluían el tema de Morseferth.

-Hola, Ron – la voz de Hermione lo desconcertó de sobremanera - ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo pudo haber hablado de todo lo que había estado guardando en esos últimos tres días, pero solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? – la chica se extrañó al no ver a Harry y Terry a su lado, sobre todo al último.

-Temo que no vendrán.

Hermione quiso saber más, sin embargo en esos momentos le resultaría un tanto difícil sacar información al pelirrojo, lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que realmente su amigo estaba mal y que definitivamente algo había ocurrido. Ese fin de semana sería largo.

-Vayamos a dentro, tengo algo importante que decirles – apremió la castaña. Mientras más rápido arreglara ese asunto con el grupo, más pronto hablaría con su amigo pelirrojo.

En cuanto a entraron al aula, un último chico también lo hizo.

-Buenos días, chicos – comenzó Hermione llamando la atención de los presentes – Robards me ha dicho que esta clase será completamente nuestra. Intercambiaremos la información que hayamos reunido de Francis Morseferth sobre el motivo de su captura.

-Eso va a ser un poco difícil, Granger – dejó salir Nigel – Lisa y yo hemos estado investigando algunas cosas, pero no reunimos mucha información.

-Supongo, que es hora de poner en práctica lo que hemos aprendido en este año – opinó Adam – separados no conseguiremos nada, es mejor trabajar en equipo.

-Opino lo mismo – coincidió Lenny – apuesto que ese es el objetivo de Dawlish, el que no haya venido es una prueba de ello. Además lo que vamos a participar en la captura de Morseferth, en dado caso que escape, seremos nosotros.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo se reunirá con nosotros el jefe, Granger? – preguntó Lisa.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, ese había sido el objetivo principal del jefe de aurores, que el grupo se uniera por su propia cuenta, que tuviera la iniciativa. La castaña estaba al tanto de ese objetivo, pero no debía de intervenir, eran los demás lo que tenían que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Al parecer todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan de Dawlish.

-En cuanto tengamos la razón del porqué Morseferth está capturado – les respondió la chica.

Los siete chicos que estaban en el aula comenzaron a murmurar y hacer gestos. Al perecer ninguno había conseguido información al respecto. Ron que estaba apartado de ellos no decía nada, solo se limitaba a observarlos atentamente.

-Sugiero que comencemos con saber más de la infancia de Morseferth – dejó salir Claire – así podremos profundizar en su pasado y tener una base sólida sobre su vida.

-Descubrir sus amistades y su familiares ayudarían sobre todo si los entrevistamos – apoyó la idea Alexander.

-Entonces, manos a la obra – dejó salir Karl, el ultimo chico que había llegado al aula – el vernos los sábados durante dos horas no serán suficientes, tendremos que vernos entre semana.

-Y quizás, después de las clases normales – sugirió Adam.

-También hay que buscar una manera de estar en contacto los unos con los otros – opinó Lenny – no todos compartimos las mismas clases.

De un momento a otro, los miembros del grupo ya estaban proponiendo lugares para las reuniones. De ser un equipo extraño, ya comenzaban a socializar entre ellos mismos y de alguna manera a unirse.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Hermione, que hasta esos momentos había ocupado el rol de secretaria – Entonces nos reuniremos en la casa de Adam el lunes por la tarde en donde veremos esta lista de pendientes – la chica les mostró un pedazo de pergamino en donde había anotado todas aquellas inquietudes del grupo.

Satisfecho el grupo por lo recién acordado, Hermione comenzaba a explicarles la función de los galeones encantados. Ese medio de comunicación que le había servido de mucho en sus tiempos de Hogwarts para el ED. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien preguntaría el cómo se mantendrían comunicados y entonces ella lo sugeriría.

* * *

El pub 'El fénix' era reconocido por ser uno de los restaurantes de mayor prestigio dentro de la comunidad mágica, para hacer una reservación se necesitaba un mínimo de un año de anticipación o contar con muchas influencias importantes, ya que también el local era muy selectivo. El pub solía ser visitado por importantes figuras de la comunidad, ya sea desde artistas hasta grandes inversionistas.

Tanto Theo como Neville habían querido comer en ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarse con sus ídolos del momento. El ex Gryffindor soñaba con encontrarse a Gustav Clearwater, un gran botánico. Y Theodore con algún miembro de la banda musical mágica 'Las brujas de Macbeth', ya que era su grupo favorito. Ambos, cada uno por su lado, habían intentado de todo para reservar en ese lugar pero sin ningún resultado. Era por eso que Neville en un momento de anhelo por cumplir en ese día uno de sus tantos objetivos había recurrido a Harry.

-La comida es exquisita, tal como lo ha dicho ese artículo de 'Corazón de bruja', al menos sabemos que en algunas cosas no exageran – comentó Neville contento.

-En algo no tenían que mentir – expresó el otro chico mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Neville sonrió.

-Te tengo una sorpresa – exclamó sonriente el chico Longbottom, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

Theo lo observaba emocionado. Sintió que alguien lo observaba atentamente desde la mesa de la esquina, desvió su mirada unos instantes donde se encontró con una mirada desconocida, pero sin duda muy penetrante, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Ábrelo – Neville le extendió un sobre. El chico Nott, un tanto intrigado tomó el sobre y comenzó abrirlo.

Sacó un par de boletos, en éstos había algunas siluetas y sobre ellas se leía claramente 'Las brujas de Macbeth'. El ex Slytherin sorprendido entornó los ojos, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Neville! Esto es… es… - ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarse, su chico le había regalado no solo un par de entradas al concierto de su grupo favorito, sino que también tenía acceso directo a los camerinos para conversar con los integrantes – ¡Gracias!

En el castaño sus ojos brillaban. Neville le sonreía ampliamente, le agradaba ver a Theo feliz sobre todo si su felicidad provenía por algo que él había hecho. Theo se acercó a él lentamente.

-Ya te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo – le susurró rosando sus labios – te amo.

Un ruido estrepitoso cerca de ellos lo hizo separarse.

-¡Quiero que se vaya de este lugar! – gritó el que segundos atrás había estado viendo a Theo.

-Señor tranquilícese, por favor – le pedía el camarero tratando de tranquilizarlo. Todos los presentes habían enfocado su atención al mago que cada minuto que pasaba se enfadaba más.

-Lo haré cuando ese mortífago salga de este lugar – el mago señaló a Theo, todas las miradas ahora se enfocaban en el chico - ¿Cómo pueden permitirle la entrada a esa gente? ¡Debería estar en Azkabán!

Neville le envió una mirada asesina, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle pero Theodore lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Nev – le murmuró mientras le agarraba la mano suavemente – Salgamos de aquí, de todas formas ya hemos terminado de desayunar – el aludido parpadeó confuso.

-Pero…

-Es nuestro aniversario, aún quedan más lugares por recorrer – dejó salir calmadamente. Ambos salieron sin responder a los insultos del alterado mago.

Ya tenían alrededor de diez minutos caminando por las calles tranquilas de Hogsmeade, ninguno había hablado desde que salieron de aquel pub, de pronto Neville se sentía como un idiota, sino hubieran ido a desayunar a ese lugar Theo no lo hubiera pasado mal.

-Gracias por el desayuno, me la pasé increíble – dejó salir el ex Slytherin al advertir la tristeza de su novio.

-No gracias a ese señor – musitó Neville – Todo estuvo mal – Theo lo rodeó por la espalada.

-Disfruté de tu compañía, el desayuno estuvo delicioso y tengo en mi poder dos entradas para mi grupo favorito, ¿Cómo pudo haber estado todo mal? – le murmuró el castaño al oído.

-Ese señor fue muy injusto contigo – dejó salir enfadado Neville – no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas de ti, además…

Fue silenciado por un suave beso de Theo.

-Si sigues enfadándote te harás viejito – le guiñó un ojo – Además tenemos aún muchas cosas qué hacer, recuerda que hoy es nuestro aniversario y acordamos pasarla muy bien y sin contratiempos.

Neville iba a protestar, no le agradaba la idea de que las demás personas juzgaran a su novio sin siquiera saber algo al respecto de lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Sin embargo, esta vez dejó pasar el asunto, Theo tenía razón, era su aniversario y debían de aprovecharlo al máximo, aunque si ocurría algo similar nuevamente no sabía si lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Dónde nos vamos a ir a comer?

-¿Qué tal 'Las tres escobas'?, para recordar viejos tiempos – propuso el chico Nott.

-Me parece buena idea.

Theo siguió abrazando a Neville por la espalda mientras caminaban por el pueblo, de vez en cuando se detenían para besarse. Llegaron a una plaza donde decidieron descansar un rato antes de llegar al pub.

-Yo también te tengo una sorpresa – dejó salir Theo.

-¿La misma que me mencionaste días atrás y por la cual no he podido centrarme en algunas cosas por pensar en ella? – preguntó ansioso Neville. Theo enarcó una ceja.

-Sí – dejó salir el chico castaño lentamente.

Neville sonrió. El chico Nott se puso frente a él y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Te amo, Neville. No me puedo imaginar una vida sin que tu estés presente – a lo lejos se escuchaba claramente una disputa dentro del pub que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, pero ninguno le prestó atención – Y me gustaría que nuestra relación pasará a…

-¡SUELTENME! – una voz familiar los hizo sobresaltar en demasía, al otro lado de la calle un chico se tambaleaba mientras que era conducido por dos guardias de seguridad hacia la calle - ¡REGRESARÉ A ESTE LUGAR HASTA QUE LO ENCUENTRE!

-Nev, ¿ese chico no es…?

-¡Harry!

* * *

 **Hola a todo el que me lea por estos lares.**

 **Por cuestiones personales, he decidido No subir más este fanfic en este sitio. ¿La razón? La principal, PLAGIO. Hace meses atrás varias de mis historias fueron plagiadas en otra plataforma y por cuestión de seguridad decidí retirarlas y solo publicar en ciertos lugares. La otra razón es por cuestiones técnicas, al momento de guardar el documento del capítulo No se está respetando el formato, así que una vez guardado, tengo que editarlo. Hago doble trabajo. Y la última razón, pero no por eso menos importante, ya No voy a publicar por aquí. Las historias finalizadas se quedarán por un rato más y las que están en proceso las continuaré en otro sitio (por si quieren seguir leyéndolas).**

 **En fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, este es el último capítulo que publico por aquí, pero si quieren seguir la historia la pueden encontrar en el Foro del Dragón, Wattpad y en mi Blogger Pislib Nott, en mi perfil pueden encontrar los link.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Besos.**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
